Heartland Secrets and Lies
by Mpatrick
Summary: For those who have watched the series, this story begins near the very end of season 8 episode 4. Seeing the video is the culmination of Ty's worse fears. With so many things weighing on his mind and heartbroken, he feels he's left with only one alternative. Will secrets and lies break them further apart or somehow draw them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story, so any comments are encouraged and always welcomed. I understand how difficult it can be to follow a story if a long period of time lapses between chapters, so I will update as often as I can.**

Chapter 1

Extremely angry after his confrontation Ty and driving quickly back to Hillhurst, Prince Ahmed opens his cell phone and speed dials. "Abdul...have my head of security waiting for me in my office with Miss Amy Fleming's file when I get there. I'm on my way now."

Storming into his office Ahmed is met by Akeem, his head of security. Ahmed asks impatiently, "Akeem, you have her file?" Akeem answers, "Yes, Prince, it on your desk." Ahmed takes a seat at his desk and asks, "Is it up to date with all the information from the tour?" Akeem answers, "Yes, it has everything you requested we put in it." Ahmed picks up the file from his desk and opens it, "Have a seat Akeem. I have something I want you to do..."

...

Lou's worried about Amy. No one has spoken to her since Ty left the previous day and she hasn't yet emerged from her room. She finds Jack reading the newspaper in the kitchen and says, "Grandpa, I'm worried about Amy. Don't you think it's time someone tried to speak to her? I mean, she should try to talk this out with someone don't you think." Jack lowers the paper and looking back at Lou over the top of his reading glasses he says, "I think the person she needs to speak with right now is Ty. They need to work this out between them. Besides, Ty called a little while ago. He said Caleb had found a trick horse for Georgie and he was going to bring it by a little later this morning." Lou seems surprised that Jack didn't offer anything more about his conversation with Ty, so she asks, "Did Ty say anything else? You know...about what happened yesterday?" "No, he didn't, but he did ask if I expected Amy to be around and I told him that I thought she would be. So I suppose he wants to talk with her." Lou sees this as a reason to speak to Amy, if for no other reason than just to let her know that Ty will be coming by later.

...

"Are you sure that's all he said?", Amy asks of her older sister. Lou responds, "That's all Grandpa said." Amy asks of Lou, "I don't understand why he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I've been trying to get a hold of him ever since..." Lou interrupts, "Amy, he's upset and can you blame him? I mean...it was a shock to him and I'm sure he just needed some time to process it." Amy has a look of concern, "That's what I'm afraid of. You didn't hear the conversation we had just before he left. He was mad and accused me of not being straight with him and keeping secrets. Then he said he can't do this anymore. I asked him what he meant but he didn't answer. Bob called just then and he left right away for work." Lou understands Amy's concern, but tries to set her at ease by reminding her that Ty is coming by and apparently in doing so he wants to talk adding that he's now had a chance to calm down.

...

Amy's in the barn office nervously trying to make herself busy as she waits for Ty to arrive. When Ty walks in, Amy says as she immediately goes to him and gives him a hug, "Ty, I've been trying to get a hold of you. I'm so sorry about last night." As Amy hugs him, Ty stands motionless with only one hand resting lightly on her hip and says, "Yeah, I'm sorry too." Amy steps back and says, "There's something I think you should see, something that started this whole mess." Ty responds, "Some video? Georgie just told me. She thought you already told me about it." Meekly, Amy says, "I should have never kept it from you." Ty responds, "I don't wanna see it. I don't want to see anything, Amy." Amy's insistent. She feels that she now has to be honest about what happened so she says, "No. I want you to see it."

After showIng Ty the video, she says, "Right after that I pushed him away and I told him that we were just friends. I thought he got it. But Ahmed only hears what he wants to hear." Ty pauses for a moment before answering as he collects his thoughts, "Well, I guess I do too." Amy is surprised by his response and asks, "What does that mean?" Ty pauses again and then says, "Well, I guess I've been trying to convincing myself that we're good, but we're not." Amy pleads, "Ty, we... we are good." Ty takes a deep breath and says, "Amy, listen to me. I have to say this, okay? It's been weighing on me for a long time now and there won't be another opportunity to say it." Amy's confused and asks, "What do you mean? Ty responds, "You'll understand when I'm finished. Right now I just need you to listen."

Ty pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath, and then says, "Remember when you agreed to work with Charger? Amy responds, "Yes." Ty continues, "Well, I then asked you about us and you said one thing at a time. I thought after that futurity race we would then work on our relationship, but instead you were excited about being offered that job to go on tour in Europe with Ahmed and his team. I know I supported you in your decision. I had no other choice because I promised myself I would never hold you back. I was disappointed that you decided to accept his offer and once you left I regretted not asking you to stay, so we could work on us as a couple...I was disappointed that you thought it was more important than trying to repair our relationship.

Ty takes another breath and says, "This has been difficult for me, but I've had the time to give it a lot of thought. It's sad what happened to us. I think we both know that this has been brewing for a while, but neither of us wanted to recognize or admit it." Amy asks, "What are you talking about?"

Ty responds, "Please Amy, let me finish. I need to say this, okay? With everything that has happened, I now think it was a good thing that you went to Europe. I no longer regret not asking you to stay. You see...everything I suspected...my worst fears have proven to be true. You're not the girl I fell in love with...you're not and haven't been for some time. I saw this coming a long time ago, but didn't want to believe it. That video you showed me just confirmed it. Just as I feared, you were immersed in Ahmed's lifestyle over there and you got comfortable and accustom to it. It put our relationship and your love for me to the test."

Amy's worried about what she fears is coming next and tries to interrupt, but Ty continues, "I know it must have taken a lot of courage to show me that video, but it's just too late. I wish you had the faith in my love for you to have been honest with me sooner. I can't help believing, as I look back on everything that has happened, that you never had any intention of telling me about this Ahmed thing until you had no other choice. That's not love...it's selfishness and deceit.

Amy interrupts him, "There is no Ahmed thing! I didn't kiss him...he kissed me!" Ty exhales sharply and says, "That video is what it is. Say what you want, but it doesn't lie. I'm sorry, but I just I can't do this any more. I can't deal with your secrets and lies. It's been eating at me and enough is enough. I guess you think I'm incapable of connecting the dots, but I'm not. Everything is clear to me now."

Her heart pounding, Amy pleads, "I love you Ty..." Ty interrupts and continues, "Words mean something, saying "I love you" means something, being engaged means something...both hearts need to be in on it with honesty and trust. It's a level of commitment and loyalty two people make together. Marriage has so many challenges and along with those challenges I don't want to have to think that your love for me is being put to the test every time you're presented with a new opportunity. It's not fair...I can't take that. I need someone who's as committed in their love for me as I am in my love for them. I want someone who wants to be with me because they have enough faith in their feelings to know that they're actually I love with me."

Amy wants to interrupt fearing what's coming next, but before she can form the words Ty says, "Clearly we want separate things. As much as I wish we could find a way to get past this, I can't sit by knowing it's only a matter of time before you break my heart again. I can however do my best to accept the obvious...we can't go on...I can't go on like this, so I'm letting go. It's over. I need to close this chapter in my life and reclaim myself...reclaim what I want and need to be happy and you should do the same. I just wish we could have found it together, but it wasn't meant to be."

Ty turns away as Amy pleads, "If you love me then why can't you forgive me. Ty answers, "If you really loved me then what reason would there be for me to have to? I remember something you said to me once..."Sometimes you say things and do things and you can't go back from there"...remember? Well, you were right. You can't go back and neither can I...I can't. Amy countinues to plea, "No, Ty...No! Please...don't leave me!" Her words fall on deaf ears as Ty walks with purpose out of the barn. Amy follows, stopping at the barn door and watches as Ty drives away.

...

Amy's in shock as tears begin streaming down her face. She runs into the house nearly falling into the arms of Lou. Holding her sister and trying her best to comfort her, Lou asks, "What happened...what did Ty say?" Amy stutters the words, "It's over...he broke up with me." Lou walks Amy to her room and takes a seat next to her on the bed. She gently caresses her younger sister's hair as Amy cries into her shoulder. "Tell me Amy...what did he say?" Amy tries desperately to collect herself and then tells Lou, nearly word for word, everything Ty said. Lou's worst fear had come true and she can't help feeling partly responsible.

Leaving Amy alone for awhile, Lou seeks out Jack to let him know what happened. There aren't going to be anymore secrets and she's determined to do what she can to help fix what's broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While helping Jack with the morning dishes, Lou says, "I can't stand seeing Amy this way. It's been days since she and Ty broke up and things aren't getting any better. She hardly leaves her room. Someone should talk to Ty and I'm thinking you're probably the best one to do it, since you two seem to share a special relationship." Jack shakes his head as he says, "I'm not getting involved, Lou. They should work this out on their own. They've done it before and if it's meant to be, they'll do it again." Lou protests saying, "But this is serious. It's never been so bad between the two of them and I think Ty is blowing this all out of proportion."

With an irritated look, Jack responds, "Out of proportion? I don't think so. Did you see the look on Ty's face when he was hit with that bombshell? I hate to say it, but I don't think I can blame him one bit. If anyone needs a talking to though its Amy, but I'm not so sure how to go about that just yet. I think it's probably best that we wait, take a breath, and let everyone calm down a bit."

Lou protests again, "But it's so serious...don't you think..." Jack interrupts, "It is serious, but like I said, this is something they should work out between themselves without interference, that's why I'm staying out of it, at least for now and you should too." Jack pauses and then says, "I've always tried to give you two girls the best advice I could over the years, but sometimes I have to just step back and let you make you're own mistakes and hope you learn from it."

With Jacks refusal to get involved, Tim being away with Casey and Caleb out on the rodeo circuit, Lou reluctantly decides to take it upon herself to speak to Ty.

…..

Lou knocks on the trailer door and calls out, "Ty, it's me Lou...I need to talk to you." Ty answers, calling out through the door, "There's nothing to talk about. I've already said everything I needed to. We've made our choices." Lou's insistent and won't take no for an answer. Ty knows Lou well and, realizing that she won't give up, he relents and let's her in.

As Ty opens the door, Lou is immediately shocked when she sees that Ty looks like he's been in a fight. She asks, "What happened? Are you okay?" Ty responds, "I'm fine...I just had a little disagreement with some poachers from the wildlife refuge." Lou asks again, "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you into town to see a doctor if you want." Ty answers, "I'll be fine, Lou."

Ty offers her a seat at the table and seating himself across from her, he says, "So I suppose you're here to talk about Amy and me. Like I said, we already made our choices, so there's really nothing to talk about, unless you want to hear about my job at the refuge." Lou says, "Ty, I think you're over reacting about all this." She quickly comes to realize it was the wrong thing to say when Ty responds, "Overreacting? Are you serious? Do you have any idea how humiliated I felt finding out like that? It turned my life upside down."

Ty pauses for a moment, trying to calm himself, and then says, "Listen Lou, you, probably more than anyone else, know what's happened between Amy and me over the years and you don't see a pattern here? Caleb, Chase and now Ahmed? With Caleb and Chase, it was me who came back and tried to mend our relationship...at the same time thinking that Amy had changed, but she hadn't. I'm not doing that anymore...I'm not going to do that now with this thing between her and Ahmed. She's not the girl I once fell in love with, so it's not happening. I'm finished with her. I wish that I had never asked her to marry me. How many times do you think I can allow her to break my heart? How many times would you allow someone to do that to you before you'd say to yourself enough is enough?"

Lou can hardly believe Ty's response. She's set back by the tone of hurt and anger in his voice. She tries to calm the conversation by saying, "She loves you Ty. I know she does. One day, shortly after that first time you asked her to marry you, I found her crying. When I asked her why she was crying, she told me that she regretted not saying yes. She told me that you were the type of person she always envisioned herself marrying and she couldn't understand why she wanted to wait. She was then the happiest I've ever seen her when you asked her again. Don't you see? You're the one for her. She loves you more than anyone in the world and wants to marry you."

Ty won't allow himself to be swayed. He answers saying, "Those are only words, but actions speak louder. I've done so much over the years, even almost going back to jail, because of the love I had for her. I would do almost anything for her and all she has ever done in return is push me away and break my heart. I should have learned my lesson after that Chase episode. Even years later, when Chase returned with his wife and after all he had put Amy through previously, she couldn't immediately say "No" to the guy. Look what happened because of that. He kissed her again! I can only imagine what might have happened had he not been married. I don't doubt for a moment that at some point it'll be the same with Ahmed. She obviously has no real love for me, otherwise there would be no reason to have this conversation...no matter what you or she says."

Ty shakes his head and continues, "I'm not going to be a doormat...a place for her to plant her feet until she decides to move on. That dream we shared to someday work together? I'm sure she told you about it...well, I think for her that's all it was...a dream. Nothing more than something to occupy her imagination until a more attractive opportunity comes her way."

Ty pauses briefly again and then says, "You know, it use to be that every time I saw her it made my whole day, but now all I can feel is sadness and regret. I can't trust her anymore. I've had enough and can't live like this. I deserve better."

Ty sighs and then says, "If it'll make Amy feel any better, you can tell her that it's not about her. It's about me...because it is. I'm taking ownership of my life and intend on living the rest of it doing what makes me happy...hopefully, some day I'll find someone else with whom to share in that happiness."

...

Lou comes to realize that speaking with Ty wasn't a very good idea. Jack was right. It was too soon to involve herself and she should have waited until Ty had more time to calm down. She stirred up so many hurt feelings in Ty that she now worries that she has only made things worse, if that was possible considering that the divide between the two is wider than she had first thought. Her talk with Ty however causes her to rethink her assertion that Ty was overreacting.

As she drives back to Heartland, her thoughts revert to everything that Ty had said and she begins to understand why he feels the way he does. Ty was right. She did know better than anyone how rocky their relationship had been at times over the years and it was mainly due to Amy's immaturity.

First it was Caleb who kissed her out of the blue because she allowed a business relationship to evolve into a personal one with him. In doing so, she pushed Ty right into the arms of Kit. Then there was Chase. He knew how to push all the right buttons and Amy couldn't say "No" to him. He had a thing for her and she knew it. He kissed her as well. Once again, unable to keep the relationship strictly professional, it became personal. Amy allowed Chase to manipulate her and it tore her relationship with Ty apart. Just as with Caleb, it was during a time when she and Ty were having their own relationship problems. Now there was Ahmed and when she went on that tour she was mad at Ty over his purchase of Charger. It caused a rift in their relationship.

Just as Ty had asserted, there did seem to be a pattern. She had thought that her sister had grown up by now and wasn't as naive and immature as she had once had been.

Amy had demonstrated how naive she could be most recently when she ignored several warnings from her about Ahmed's intentions before Amy flew off to Europe. His feelings for her were obvious, but not to Amy. She picked up on it quickly. When Ahmed first offered Amy a job as his head trainer and called her his lucky charm, she warned Amy, telling her that the way Ahmed looked at her was with more than professional admiration. Amy's only response was accusing her of being crazy. Lou also recalls that it was at a time Amy confessed to her that she accepted Ahmed's job when she was mad at Ty.

It all supported Ty's assertion of a pattern. Lou can't help thinking that Amy wasn't as mature as she had thought since she obviously hadn't learned anything from past experience.

It's very clear to her now that it will be up to Amy and Amy alone to fix this. She will have to find a way to prove her love to Ty before it's too late, if it isn't already. A lot of damage had been done to the relationship and Lou wonders if her sister is capable of repairing it in the state she's in. Telling Amy of her conversation with Ty might only make things worse, so she decides that it's best, considering what Ty had to say, that she not mention her conversation with him to her.

She feels however that she needs to do something more, but her advice to Amy thus far hasn't been stellar. Knowing it's only a matter of time before Amy asks her what to do, Lou recalls a conversation she had years ago with a woman friend under similar circumstances, back in New York.

...

At Hillhurst, Prince Ahmed is sitting at his desk, looking through a file, while waiting for his head of security. He keeps files on people who are of particular interest to him. It's something he learned from his father who made a habit of keeping tabs on both friends and enemies.

Akeem walks in and Ahmed immediately asks, "Akeem, did you make the contact I asked you to?" Akeem responds, "Yes, Prince. He was very agreeable with the offer, although somewhat surprised. He should be here within the next 2 weeks since he has a job he has to finish first. Ahmed smirks and says, "Very good. I'll be leaving tomorrow for the tour in Europe, so make sure everything goes as planned." Akeem answers, "I will, but if he should ask..." Ahmed interrupts, "Tell him whatever you need to. Just make sure it's believable. You know what I want done, so see to it. If there's a problem...call me right away."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story, so any comments are welcomed. I understand how difficult it can be to follow a story if a long period of time lapses between updates. With that in mind, I'll try to post the following chapters as often as possible. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

As time passed, Amy had finally emerged from her room. Life at Heartland gradually returned to near normal. Amy tries to make herself busy, so not to dwell too much on everything that has happened. The nights alone in her room are as difficult as ever though, with her often crying herself to sleep. She can't help thinking, while curled up in her bed, how she lost the love of her life and what her life will be like without him.

She had been deceitful not only to Ty, but her family as well. She had kept secrets. Secrets that even she didn't want to admit to herself. She deeply regrets everything she had done, especially hurting Ty as she did. Lying in bed those nights, she also wonders how her life would have been had she never accepted the job from Ahmed and gone on tour with him in Europe. She can't help imagining how wonderful her life would have been with Ty and each time she wonders about this, it brings tears to her eyes.

...

Amy finally manages to force herself to come to terms with the break up. She still holds out hope though, that Ty can somehow get past it all. As much as she wants to talk to him during this time, she resists contacting him. She tries to convince herself that, since it was Ty who ended their engagement then, it should be him who contacts her. She had continued to wear his engagement ring, but now she can't bear to look at it. She has taken it off and stored it safely away, wondering if there will ever come a day when she can wear it again. Her finger still shows where she once wore the ring and it now serves as a constant reminder of a love lost.

Although Amy has returned to a near normal routine at Heartland, she hasn't left the ranch since the break up. Lou wants desperately to talk with her sister about Ty, but has decided for now that it's best to wait until Amy comes to her first. She doesn't want anything that remotely resembles what happened when she spoke to Ty. When Amy does want her advice, she's ready. She knows however that as time passes everything becomes more difficult. The whole family has been treating Amy with kit gloves, not wanting her to fall back into despair.

Lou gradually grows more impatient with how Amy seems to be handling everything, not making an effort to speak to Ty. She's well aware that Ty has a reputation for running when things get tough. Recognizing that the clock is ticking, she promises herself that if Amy doesn't do something soon then the gloves will have to come off.

...

Jack is the first to broach the subject of Ty with Amy. It's mid morning and he's working in the barn, helping Amy with one of her client's horses when he says to her, "We haven't talked for a while and I was wondering how you're doing." Amy answers, "You mean about Ty?" Jack nods his head, "Yeah...how are you holding up?" Amy sighs and says, "I guess I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances. It's been hard, but I've come to realize that I can't spend my life hiding away in my room. Getting back into my routine seems to help."

Jack asks, "Anything you want to talk about?" She answers, "I don't know what to ask...most of the questions I have are things I have to ask and answer myself." Jack nods again and says, "Soul searching then?" Amy lets out a breath and says, "Yeah...I guess you can put it that way. I've made such a mess of everything I...I just don't know where to start." Jack responds, "Then I think some soul searching is probably the best place to start. You know, if you don't feel comfortable talking with me then I'm sure Lou wouldn't mind lending an ear. I think she's been chomping at the bit to speak with you about everything."

Amy's aware of her older sister's impatient need to talk to her, since she has drop hints here and there whenever they were alone. She says, "I'm sure she has, but..." Jack interrupts, "She's concerned about you, like we all are. She even wanted me to have a talk with Ty."

Amy looks surprised and asks, "Did you?" Jack shakes his head, "No I didn't. I didn't think it was my place to get involved in what is going on between you two, but if you think I should have a talk with him then I will." Amy sighs and says, "I appreciate that, but this is all my fault and I'm the only one who can fix it."

Jack knows she's right. "Okay then...but if you ever do want to talk, Lou and I are here for you."

Jack begins to turn away, but then Amy says, "I'm sorry for disappointing you and everyone else. I know you expected better from me...I'm sorry for what happened and the way it all came out. It had to come as a shock to everyone just as it was for Ty. I should have told everyone what happened...everything, but I was a nightmare when I got back and then afraid what everyone would think of me."

Jack pauses in thought before saying, "You were a nightmare and to be perfectly honest...I did consider for a second putting you right back on a plane to Europe." Amy's not surprised by the admission and says, "Ty probably thought the same thing too. I can't believe how badly I treated him." Jack smirks knowingly and says, "There you go...that's a good start...maybe you should try to find a way to tell him. Remember this though...You have to speak from your heart." Amy sighs again and says, "Thank you, grandpa. I do want to talk with him, but I'm not sure when would be a good time...I mean, once I work everything out for myself." Jack offers his thought, "I'm not going to pretend to know much about fate...Whether we make our own or if it's written down somewhere, but I suspect timing has a lot to do with it."

...

Jack walks back into the house. He sees Lou sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and says to her, "That looks like a good idea...I think I'll join you." While pouring himself a cup, Lou asks, "So, I saw you were in the barn with Amy. How is she doing?" Jack answers, "Okay, I guess. I'm glad to see her getting back to work." Lou asks, "Did you two happen to talk about anything?" Jack walks back to the table with his cup of coffee and takes a seat, "I suppose you're wondering if we spoke about her and Ty. Well, we did a little." Lou responds, "And?" Jack asks, "And what?" Lou appears impatient and says, "What did she have to say? Is she going to do anything about all this?" Jack replies, "I suppose so. At least that's the impression I got. She has a lot on her mind though...Things she has to workout for herself before she does." Lou says with an irritated tone, "She's had plenty of time to do that. She's taking too long to decide what to do." Jack is surprised by her tone and replies, "I don't think it will do any good to rush her, Lou. She needs to figure it out first. What's the rush anyway?"

Lou doesn't want to reveal that she had spoken to Ty, at least not yet, and especially since Jack had warned her not to interfere, so she says, "I just feel like time might be running out." Jack looks inquisitively at her and asks, "What do you mean by that? Do you know something I don't?" Lou answers, "No...Nothing." Jack isn't satisfied with her answer, so he asks again, "What aren't you telling me, Lou?" She responds, "Nothing grandpa...its just that...that I feel if she waits too long to speak to Ty then...well, you know, anything she says may sound more self serving than sincere."

Jack thinks for a moment and then nods his head and says, "You might have a point there, but we can't rush her." Lou sighs and says, "If she doesn't do something soon then I'm going to have a talk with her." Jack pauses in thought again for a moment and then says, "Alright, but just give her a little more time, okay?" Lou answers, "Okay, but I'm not going to wait much longer."

...

Amy appreciates her grandfather's advice and begins to wonder if she's going about this the wrong way. She had been waiting for Ty to contact her first, but maybe that was a mistake, especially if he never does. She thinks to herself that since its up to her to fix everything then she should be the one to initiate the conversation. She has a lot to say...a lot that needs to be said, but she doesn't know if she has the courage.

So much has happened and with Ty being so hurt, she wonders if her honesty might just make things worse and drive them so far apart that any reconciliation would be impossible. She's worried, more so than ever, about revealing the truth.

While debating her options, Amy finds it difficult to concentrate on her work. She decides it's time to take a break. After taking a seat at the desk in the office, she checks her phone. It's become a routine, checking it several times a day, wondering if she might have missed Ty trying to contact her. She sees she has one missed call and a voice mail, but doesn't recognize the number...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy listens to the message hearing a voice she had hoped she would never again hear, "Hi Amy...it s Ryan. I guess you thought you'd never hear from me again. I had to leave unexpectedly for home the very next day. I tried to call you before I left, but you never answered. I'm sorry we lost touch for as long as we did. Anyway, I'm glad we'll have the opportunity now to get together again, since I'm here in Hudson. I'll be at a place called Maggie's today at noon. I'm sure you know where it is. I hope you can come by. I'm anxious to see you again. If you can't make it, I can come by the ranch sometime later. Hope to see you soon. Bye..."

Amy's heart pounds. She's distressed and wonders what to do. She calls back the number on her phone, but Ryan doesn't answer and she's unable to leave him a message.

Looking up at the clock on the office wall, Amy realizes she doesn't have much more time to decide what to do. She wrestles with the thought of whether or not to meet Ryan at Maggie's. She eventually decides that it's better to meet him now, rather than have him show up at Heartland later.

She walks hurriedly into the house and tells Lou that she's going into town and will be back shortly. Lou's surprised by Amy's sudden decision to travel away from the ranch. Wondering what's change, she asks, "Is there something important that you need to do right now in town? I mean, I was planning a trip into town later, so if you can wait then we can go together. "Amy doesn't know how to immediately answer. She thinks for a moment and then says, "I just feel like I need to get away from the ranch for a while and I want to go now. Is there something I can do for you while I'm there...So I can save you a trip later?"

Amy's answer doesn't satisfy Lou's curiosity. She decides though not to question her about it any further and says, "No...I was just going to go by the diner for awhile. I'll do it later like I planned."

...

During the drive into town, Amy tries unsuccessfully to make sense of the many thoughts flooding through her mind. She dreads the conversation she's soon to have with Ryan and prays that Ty won't be there for lunch while they're talking.

...

Amy walks into Maggie's, looks around, and sees Ryan sitting at a table in the corner of the diner. She's momentarily relieved that Ty, or anyone else from the clinic, isn't there.

She joins Ryan at his table and says, "What are you doing here, Ryan?" With a smile, he replies, "I expected a friendlier greeting than that, Amy. Aren't you happy to see me?" Obviously irritated by his presence, she says, "No I'm not. I only came because we need to talk, that's all." Ryan says, "Well, I'm here, so we can talk all you want and hopefully pick up where we left off." Frustrated, Amy says, "Listen to me, Ryan...I can't ever see or talk to you again." Ryan's surprised by Amy's demeanor and ask, "Why? I thought we had something special? You can't say that last night together in Paris wasn't pretty romantic."

Amy tries to control her frustration and says, "I think you misinterpreted my feelings...that's my fault." Ryan interjects, saying, "I don't think I misinterpreted anything...it was pretty clear to me how you felt." Amy tries to explain, "Listen Ryan, it wasn't what you thought. I felt stressed, lonely, and depressed. You were kind and understanding...a breath of fresh air which was something I needed at the time. Your friendship meant a lot and it helped me get through a difficult period. I was too vulnerable though and should never have let it go as far as it did. It was a mistake. I told you as much that night and I've regretted what happened ever since. Now that I'm home, I've been trying to get my life and priorities back in order...to do so, I need to put what happened behind me."

Amy pauses very briefly so not to give Ryan an opportunity to respond and then continues, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this and I need you to promise you'll never contact me again. " Ryan looks at her inquisitively and says, "I don't understand why you're saying this. I see you're not wearing your engagement ring anymore, so what's the problem? I thought we were great together...we were great together and we can be again."

Amy's frustration returns as she quickly searches for the words to better impress upon Ryan that she has no interest in him. She then says, "We were just friends, Ryan...that's all...understand? I told you right after that I couldn't do this. It was wrong and it brought me right back to reality. I've felt horrible ever since. I wasn't myself and it affected my life beyond what I ever imagined. I'm in love with someone and I don't want anything to interfere with that. Please understand and never try to see me again."

Ryan leans back in his seat and says, "I know you can't really believe that and I'm sure I know how you actually feel about me. You're just afraid to admit it, besides why else wouldn't you still be wearing that engagement ring of yours." Amy looks down momentarily at her ring finger as Ryan stands up and says, "I'm going to be here in Hudson for a while, so I'll give you some time to think before we talk again." As he turns to walk away, Amy pleads while hoping not to draw attention to herself, "No Ryan. Please don't..."

...

Amy's drive back to the ranch is even more unsettling than her trip into town. Up until now, she thought she had succeeded in putting that period of time in Paris behind her, hoping it would be forever forgotten. It had once haunted her, more so than than the kiss between Ahmed and her. It was that kiss however and everything that followed that occupied her mind since she returned from the tour. She never imagined that she would see or hear from Ryan again. Now, with Ryan in Hudson, her worries are becoming almost too much to bear.

Parking in front of the house, she sits in the truck for a few minutes while trying desperately to disguise her emotions before walking in.

...

Lou's surprised to see Amy return so soon and says, "You weren't gone very long...is everything okay?" Amy tries not to give any indication that things are not, so she says, "Yeah...everything's fine. I just needed to get away for a little while. The drive into town and back made a world of difference and gave me an opportunity to clear my mind." Lou tries to pry more from her by saying, "Couldn't you have done that by going on a trail ride?"

Amy knows what her sister is up to, so she says, "Yeah...I suppose so, but I felt like going for a drive for a change." Lou's persistent. She knows her sister too well and can sense that something has happened, something that's bothering her, so she asks, "Is there anything you want to talk about? We haven't talked all that much, so if there's anything..." Amy interrupts, "I'm okay Lou...I just needed to get away for a bit, that's all. I'll be in my room for awhile if anyone needs me."

Lou doesn't question her any further. Amy failed to hide her look of despair very well and Lou picked up on it. She thinks it best to just let it go, not wanting to make whatever is bothering Amy any worse, so she says, "Okay...It's been pretty quiet around here so far. Grandpa's out checking the fences, so I don't think there will be anyone bothering you if you want to take a nap." Amy responds, "I wouldn't be bothered, but I think I will lie down for a while."

Amy checks her phone before lying down. She's restless and at a loss as to what to do about Ryan should he try to contact her again.

...

Amy anguishly worries about Ryan over the following days. She hopes that he'll think about what she told him and leave, realizing it's pointless to pursue her any further. She has enough to worry about already and doesn't need Ryan's unexpected appearance to complicate things even more...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack walks his horse, Paint, into the barn and calls out to Amy, who's in the office, to have a look at him. Amy asks as she walks from the office, "What seems to be the problem with him, Grandpa?" Jack answers, "He started limping a bit. I think it might be his arthritis again." Amy feels Paints joints and they seem hot. She says, "Maybe you should call Scott to have a look at him just in case. In the meantime, I wouldn't ride him until Scott sees him." Jack agrees and makes the call.

...

Ty answers the phone at the clinic, "Hey, Jack...what can I do for you?" Jack asks to speak to Scott and Ty responds, "He's on a call out at the reservation and won't be back until late. Is there anything I can do for you? Jack's surprised that Ty is working at the clinic again and says, "I thought you quit and went to work at that wildlife reserve? Ty answers, "I was working there, but it didn't workout as planned...it's kind of a long story, but I'm back here now, so what can I help you with?" Jack tells him about Paint. Ty volunteers, "I can come out now if you like. Cassandra is here to cover the office, so it won't be a problem." Jack is surprised that Ty would offer to come out to the ranch, but then Ty knows how important Paint is to him. He tells Ty that he'll be waiting for him.

Amy was partly listening to Jack's conversation on the phone and asks, "So Scott is on his way?" Jack pauses for a moment and says, "Scott is away for the day, so Ty offered to come by." Amy perks up a bit and asks, "He's working at the clinic again? I though he quit?" Jack can't help noticing the interest. He tries to hide his grin and says, "He's back...he didn't say why other than it was a long story...anyway, Scott is away for the day, so he's coming out instead." Amy seems surprised and asks, "Does he know I'm here?" Jack answers, "He didn't ask if you were, but I'm sure he probably assumed so. I can call him back and cancel if you'd like."

Amy sees this as a possible opportunity to talk with Ty, so she says, "No,… Don't do that. It'll be fine. I'll just be in the office working. Lou somehow has made a mess of the scheduling and it's going to take me a while to straighten it all out." Jack can sense that Amy would like nothing more than to see Ty again, so he says, "Okay then...I have a little work to do on one of the stalls, so I'll be here when he arrives."

...

"Hey, Cassandra...I'm going to head out to Heartland for a little while. There's a problem with Jack's horse, Paint. You'll be fine here while I'm away right?" Cassandra answers, "Yeah...sure, I'll be fine. You sure that's a good idea though?" Ty understands Cassandra's concern and says, "Yeah, I need to get over all this sooner or later, so I might as well start now. Besides, my issue isn't with Jack. He's taken care of me over the years like family...I owe him." Cassandra responds, "I'm glad you finally decided to get over it, so maybe now you'll reconsider my offer?" Ty replies as he walks out, "No promises, but I'll think about it."

As Ty heads out to Heartland, he wonders if he's made a mistake putting himself in a position to see Amy. His anger has faded away, but the hurt is still there. He likes working for Scott again and knows that by continuing to do so, he needs to get use to running into Amy ever so often. He keeps telling himself that this is as good a time as any to get use to that. He promises himself though that he'll do his best to keep his distance from Amy whenever possible and keep his emotions under control.

...

Jack spots Ty's familiar blue truck pull up in front of the barn and goes out to meet him. Ty greets him, "Hey Jack...how's it going?" Jack responds, "A good as expected, I guess. Listen, I should tell you that Amy is in the office." Ty replies, "I thought she might be. It's not a problem though, Jack. I'm just here to see Paint." Jack responds, "You know...you and she are going to have to talk sometime." Ty says, "I know, but the time isn't right just yet...for now I have no problem just keeping it as brief as possible...no drama." Jack responds, "Okay then...let's go look at Paint." Ty grabs his medical case and heads into the barn with Jack.

...

Ty explains to Jack, "Yeah...they are hot. I wouldn't ride him for the time being. Some massage therapy would be good for the joints for the time being and I'll let Scott know about this. Maybe he can prescribe some medication that will help. He'll probably..."

Ty is suddenly interrupted, "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Ryan Ford, a friend of Amy's. I was told at the house that she might be in here." Jack introduces himself, shakes Ryan's hand, and says, "I'm sorry we never met before. Amy never mentioned you or that she was expecting someone to come by."

Ryan responds, "Mr. Bartlett...Amy's grandfather right? Jack responds, "That's right, but you can just call me Jack." Ryan replies, "Okay Jack, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Amy told me a lot about you. I have to say that I'm a little surprised she never mentioned me. We're friends from the World Equestrian Championship Games." Jack states, "That explains it then, she hasn't spoken much about it ever since she got back. So, I guess you followed the tour?" Ryan says, "In a manner of speaking. Actually, I was the head trainer for an American team. That's how we met. Her team was so successful, I would think she would have spoken all about it and probably mentioned me as well."

Jack responds, "She never spoke about the teams she competed against." Ryan replies, "Well, we didn't just compete. We were dating as well. I had to leave suddenly...so we kinda lost contact. I'm working here now and I thought I would come by and surprise her. Is she around?" Jack is disturbed by the revelation, but tries not to show any emotion as he glances quickly over at Ty just before directing Ford to the office.

As Amy steps out of the office, she asks, "Who are you talking to grand..." She suddenly stops herself mid-word when her eyes fall on Ryan and just as suddenly stops in her tracks. She's shocked by the unexpected sight of him. Forgetting for a moment that Ty is there, she asks, "Ryan, what are you doing here?" Ryan smiles and steps over to her, giving Amy a hug as he says, "There's my girl. I'll bet you didn't think you would see me again so soon. I was thinking that maybe I could take you to lunch at Maggie's...Where we were the other day, or if you're too busy...maybe dinner? Then we can pick up where we left off."

Amy is suddenly struck by the reality of the situation, aware that both Jack and Ty are witnessing everything. Her eyes quickly shift over to the two and then back again to Ryan. She's at a loss as to what to do or say.

The momentary silence is broken and everyone's attention drawn to Ty who says, "Like I was saying Jack, I'll have Scott prescribe some meds for Paint, but I suppose he'll want to take a look at him first. Ford walks over to the stall and asks, "What seems to be the problem with him?" Ty answers as both Jack and Amy look on, both worried what Ty might say and do. "He's an old horse and he has arthritis in his joints."

Ford suggests, "Well, I'm sure Amy might have an herbal remedy that'll help. She told me all about how she treats horses and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Ty's not impressed with the suggestion, but says as he looks over at Amy who avoids his eye contact, "It wouldn't hurt to give it a try. As a matter of fact, I was going to suggest it myself."

Ford asks, "So, you're a Vet?" Ty answers, "Vet assistant. Their regular Vet is busy, so since I'm a friend of Jack's, I offered to come by and have a look." Ty offers Ford his hand to shake as he introduces himself. "I'm Ty Borden by the way and if you're ever in need of a Vet, I recommend Scott Carpenter. He's a great Veterinarian." Ford says as he shakes Ty's hand, "That's good to know."

Ty directs his attention to Jack and says; "I've done all I can, so I guess I should be going. Cassandra will have a fit if I don't get back to the clinic pretty soon." Jack plays along and says, "Well, thanks again for coming by...I'll walk out with you and give these two a chance to talk."

Jack follows Ty out of the barn as Amy ushers Ford into the office.

...

Standing next to Ty's truck and irritated by Ty's demeanor, Jack asks, "What the hell was that, Ty?" Ty answers, "What do you mean?" Jack proclaims, "You shook his hand? Why the hell would you do that? I feel like I have to wash mine now." Ty takes a moment, glances down at the ground briefly, and then answers, "Why? It's over between Amy and me, so what's the big deal?"

Jack can't believe his ears and asks, "What happened to the Ty Borden I know? He wouldn't let some yahoo like that get away without even a snide remark and he certainly wouldn't shake his hand." Ty takes exception to Jack's comment saying, "That's not me anymore, Jack." Jack can't believe Ty's response and says, "What's wrong with you? I can't believe you're not bothered by this. I certainly am. So much so that I'm afraid what I might say to Amy once I get her alone."

Ty explains himself saying, "Of course I'm bothered...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. It hurt. Now I find out that it wasn't only this Ahmed thing, but another guy too?...while we were still engaged? Who wouldn't be angry?"

Ty takes a moment to calm himself then says, "I need to get over all this though and dwelling on what's happened between us won't do me any good."

After a moment, he takes a diplomatic tone and says, "I don't think you should be too harsh with Amy so quickly. Maybe you should just sit on it for awhile and let her come to you with an explanation." Jack pauses in thought for a moment and says, "Maybe you should listen to yourself and take your own advice." Ty knows what Jack is alluding to, but doesn't want to start that conversation, so he says, "I need to go...I'll fill Scott in and have him call you."

Jack watches in disbelief as Ty drives away. He's both confused and bothered by Ty's uncharacteristic reaction.

...

In the office, Amy belligerently asks Ford. "Why do you think I would be willing pick up where we left off? I told you there was nothing between us!" Ford refuses to accept her assertion saying, "So those lunches, dinners, and evenings we spent together in Paris and that romantic evening we shared just before I left meant nothing?"

Amy's flustered by Ford bringing all that up. It's something she never wanted to be reminded of. She says, "I told you that was all a horrible mistake. I never should have led you on like that. I told you that right after that it was a mistake. I can't see you again. I don't want to see you again, so please leave."

Ford is persistent and says, "I guess you need more time to think about this. Listen Amy, you're special to me. You must have feelings for me, just as I have for you, otherwise why did you..." Amy interrupts; she's almost frantic and yells, "I don't want to hear it! Just go! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Ford grins and replies, "Okay, obviously this is a bad time and you're upset for some reason. I'll go, but I'll leave you my card so you can call when you change your mind." Amy refuses to accept the card from his hand, so he drops it on the desk.

She looks down at it and sees that it's a Hillhurst business card. She's curious and asks, "You're working at Hillhurst?" Ford answers, "Yeah, I just started there." Amy then asks, "Are you working for Prince Ahmed then? Was it him that hired you?" Ford responds, "Yeah... I'm working for him, but I was actually hired by one of his staff. A guy by the name of Akeem. I was a bit surprised to be offered the job, but he said that they were desperately in need of a trainer and I had been highly recommended."

Amy knows the name "Akeem" and knows he's head of Ahmed's security team. She then asks, "Who told you where to find me?" Ryan answers, "It was Akeem. We were talking one day, soon after I started working there, and he happened to mention that you were back home from the tour."

Amy doesn't know what to make of it, but begins to form a suspicion. She then says, "Listen Ryan, I'm serious about this. I don't want you to come around here anymore. There's nothing between us and there never will be, so go." Ford replies, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but like I said, if you change your mind..." Amy abruptly interrupts protesting, "I'm not going to change my mind! Why can't you understand that?"

Ryan's response is a brief grin before saying, "Alright then...I'll go." He turns away and walks out.

Amy walks around the desk and plops down in the chair. She sits alone with her thoughts, fearing what's sure to come next...

...

 **A/N: At this point in the story, I feel I should explain where I'm coming from. After watching the episodes dealing with the "Break", I felt the writers glossed over too many issues and left many unanswered. For instance I found it difficult to believe that Ahmed would never be seen or heard from again. It didn't make sense. Nor did Ty's reaction after seeing the video. Then there was the final resolution which I felt was rushed. It seemed the writers gave it less attention than it deserved and it was far from being realistic. As for Amy, I couldn't help feeling that there was more to what happened while she was away than explained. The writers seemed to hint at it a time or two. There were just to many things that weren't ultimately addressed. That's where I got the idea for this story. Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Thanks for the comments thus far and again I hope you enjoy the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy storms into the house followed closely by Tim who just arrived. Tim steps over next to Lou as Amy is immediately confronted by Jack, who says to her, "I never thought I would be so disappointed with you. Just when I thought you couldn't make a bigger mess of things, you managed to out do yourself." Amy doesn't want to hear anything more Jack has to say. Not saying a word, she brushes by him and heads to her room slamming the door behind her.

Confused by what he just witnessed, Tim asks, "What's going on now? What did I miss?" Jack looks over at him and says, "You don't want to know. Not just yet. I expect Amy will tell you...tell us all when she's ready." Lou speaks up and says, "That may not take long. I'm going to have a talk with her right now. It's something I should have done sooner, so just give me some time alone with her."

...

Lou walks directly into Amy's room, unannounced without knocking. She glances over and sees Amy sitting on the edge of her bed staring down at the floor. Amy remains silent momentarily about the unwelcome visit. Her thoughts are of Ty and she's worried about what he must now be thinking.

Lou walks across the room, directly in front of Amy, and leans back against the dresser with her arms folded in front of her, like a mother who's about to scold her child. Lou thinks to herself that this has now gone way beyond treating her sister with kit gloves. The gloves are coming off and no one is going to leave the room until all that needs to be said is aired.

Lou hadn't expected Amy to speak first when she suddenly proclaims, "Go ahead Lou. I'm sure grandpa said something, so you might as well lay into me too...get it over with." Lou rolls her eyes and says, "Well, I have to admit that you had us all fooled. Here we were tip toeing around you all this time, while thinking everything was about what happened between you and Ahmed. Now we find out about this? When are the lies going to stop? I can see now why Ty broke up with you...he saw what we didn't...what we never wanted to believe."

Amy looks up at Lou with teary eyes and says almost defiantly, "Are you finished now? I need to be alone." Sternly Lou says, "No...I'm not finished! I'm not going to leave this room until you tell me everything! No lies, no secrets, only the honest truth!"

Amy protests saying, "I don't want to talk about it! Can't you see that! It's personal and none of your business! My life is falling apart and you're not helping any."

Lou doesn't give in to Amy's protest, saying, "It's my and everyone else in this family's business, so stop trying to play the victim here. You're not! The victims are everyone you lied to...me, dad, grandpa and especially Ty. I'm sure you've even been lying to yourself as well. The lies have to stop now. If you want to clean up this mess then you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Amy has difficulty getting out the words, but manages to ask, "So I guess you know about Ryan?" Lou answers, "I do. He came to the house first, looking for you. We spoke briefly before I told him where you were." Amy looks up at her sister, "Why did you do that...you had to know that grandpa and Ty were there too..." Lou interrupts, saying, "It was going to come out sooner or later and I'm done covering for you. I already made that mistake."

Amy complains, "You made everything worse!" Lou tries to hold back her anger and says, "No Amy...you did! This is all your doing. You're responsible for everything that's happen and the sooner you accept that the better. You lied to us all about what happened in Europe and you owe us an explanation. Nothing is ever going to change unless you start being honest with us and Ty, so you might as well start right now. The longer you wait then the worse it's going to be."

Amy says nothing at first, but after a long uncomfortable silence, she wipes the tears from her eyes and asks, "So...what do you want to know?" Lou responds, "I want to help you with all this, but first tell me about you and Ford. How did you get involved with him in the first place?"

Amy takes a long deep breath, sits silently for a moment while looking down at the floor, and then says, "The pressure was incredible. Our team did very well right from the start, but the pressure to continue doing so was incredibly stressful. Ahmed was no help coming up with these crazy training schedules. We would argue and then he wouldn't speak to me for days. I found myself having no one really to talk to. Everyone seemed so stuck up over there.

One day I happen to meet Ryan at the arena shortly after I had an arguement with Ahmed. He came over to ask me about Ahmed's horse, Zeus. He introduced himself and we just started to talk. I guess the fact that he seemed so down to earth, unlike the others I met over there, kinda drew me to him at first and then..."

Amy goes on describing Ryan and how they initially became friends. She adds, "He took my mind off work and all the stress I was under. I was feeling lonely at the time too, so we started just hanging out occasionally together."

Lou offers, "You say you were lonely and in describing Ryan just now, it almost sounded a bit like you were describing Ty." Amy pauses and then says, "I never thought of it like that, but I guess you could be right."

Lou listens attentively as Amy continues. She recognizes the pain in Amy's eyes as her sister slowly speaks, describing what happened between her and Ryan. The need to be so stern is no longer necessary as Amy gradually opens up. She occasionally hesitates and breaks down in tears, while telling Lou everything. As she does so, Lou walks over and takes a seat on the bed next to her.

Lou sees no reason to interrupt until she has to ask, "So, if you felt that way then why didn't you just come home?" Amy answers, "I thought about it, but..." She pauses in thought and then says, "I don't know. It just didn't feel right...I mean..." Amy stops herself, sighs deeply, and after again pausing in thought, she finally honestly admits, "I didn't want to."

Lou can see that Amy is having trouble being honest with herself, so she forces her to continue by asking, "Why?" Amy doesn't answer right away. She nervously wrings her hands and then says, "I enjoyed the lifestyle I was living. Along with the money I was making, Ahmed continued to be extremely generous. He picked up the tab for the hotel I was staying at until I moved into his mansion with the rest of the team.

The whole time I was there, I had a credit card to use that he had given me and a car with a driver at my disposal for anytime I wanted to go somewhere. There was the success of the team and the recognition that came with it, social events, side trips to places I never imagined I would go...I enjoyed all of it and I didn't want to give it up. As I was drawn into the lifestyle, there was a period of time...a long period, when I didn't care about much except myself. I even resisted thinking much about home and Ty for a time. That's why Ty and I eventually began to loose touch with each other. He would email me, but gradually it took me longer and longer to answer.

Lou can tell that Amy is struggling with being so forthright as she continues, "In one email he asked me about putting an offer on the ranch, but I never gave him a definitive answer. In another he talked about setting a wedding date and I did the same. I had so much going on over there... I didn't want to be bothered with having to think about those things. I guess that's why I stopped emailing him often."

Lou continues listening, forcing herself not to interrupt. She soon realizes that she doesn't have too, since Amy answers almost all all her unasked questions as she continues to tearfully and meticulously describe the events.

Lou's extremely disappointed by what Amy had revealed about how she had conducted herself. She tries to control her emotions and resists being critical since what's important now is to lend her support and help Amy try to clean up the mess she created.

When Amy finishes explaining everything, Lou says, "So you were telling me the truth then when I asked you if there was a chance, even a small chance, that you had feelings for Ahmed. Amy answers, "I was...I have absolutely no feelings for him. I never did...back then or now. I thought we were only friends. Like I said before, Ahmed was a perfect gentleman the whole time we were on tour. He never gave any indication that he thought our relationship was anything more that just being friends.

Amy then adds, "Ty was right about that video. It didn't lie...I did. I knew Ahmed was about to kiss me and I did nothing to stop him. I didn't want to create a scene and embarrass him at his party, so I allowed it to happen. It was a mutual kiss, but I thought it was just going to be a quick meaningless gesture until he held it uncomfortably long. I realized almost immediately that I shouldn't have let it happen and that he had feelings for me.

I didn't push him away right after like I told Ty I had. Instead, as soon as we were alone, I told him that I loved Ty and that it could never happen again. I told him that we were just friends and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to make a big deal about it because Ahmed sometimes acts impulsively and I was trying to protect my job, both there and then here.

Lou asks Amy to clear up one more thing, "I'm curious about something. Those times you spoke of when Ryan asked you about being engaged...Did you mention Ty by name? I only ask because while Ty was here and Ryan showed up..." Amy interrupts saying, "No...I never did. I just referred to him as my fiancé and told Ryan that he use to work for us as a ranch hand. I didn't feel comfortable talking about Ty and changed the subject whenever it came up." Lou asks, "So Ryan had no idea who Ty was when he was here?" Amy replies, "I don't see how."

Lou says to her, "I'm glad you were so open and honest about this...you were honest about everything weren't you?" Amy wipes the tears from her face and answers, "I was...I needed to be. I just wish I had the strength to confide in you sooner. I feel like some of the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. "Lou nods and says, "I can understand that...it's a lot to be carrying alone."

Lou still doesn't want to scold her sister, but she feels she has to let her thoughts be known, "You know, Amy...everything you just told me about what happened is the complete opposite of what I expected of you. I thought you had learned from past experience and matured. You use to be so naive, but all this demonstrates that you still are. There were so many signs...signals that should have been a warning to you, but you ignored them. I hope you've finally learned a lesson from this."

Amy replies, "You're right...I let my selfishness blind me to what was going on. I was naive in how I handled everything. With Ryan, I allowed my need for some friendly company and support, separate from Ahmed and his team, to cloud my judgment. It was stupid of me not to recognize all the signs and where it might lead...and I shouldn't have let my emotions take me somewhere I should never have gone."

After a brief pause, Lou says, "I'm glad you said that. I'm not making any excuses for you, but you weren't exactly thinking clearly at the time, were you." Amy replies, "No...I wasn't, but it shouldn't have mattered." Lou then asks, "So...do you want my help?"

Amy takes a deep breath and says, "I do. I've made such a mess of things and I don't know what to do. I've lost Ty and now it seems my whole world is destroyed. I don't think dad or grandpa will ever believe anything I say again. I screwed up so badly and now I'm sure I've lost everyone's trust."

Lou doesn't attempt to console her. It's not time for that just yet. Instead she says, "I wasn't going to tell you this but..." Lou stops herself and says, "Never mind." Amy looks up at Lou and asks, "What...what were you going to tell me?" Lou pauses for a moment, takes a breath, and says, "These secrets need to stop right now...even mine. What I was going to say is, I spoke to Ty a few weeks ago..."

Amy interrupts her and anxiously asks, "What did he say?" Lou doesn't want to be interrupted again and tells her, " Just listen...I thought it might help if I spoke to him. I was on your side and thought he was overreacting. I told him so, but that as I found out was a mistake. Anyway, he went on about everything that had happened between you two. Not just recently, but going all the way back to Caleb and Chase."

While Lou describes her conversation with Ty and everything he said, Amy once again breaks into tears. Lou ends by saying, "I didn't realize just how deeply he was hurt and you know...everything he said was true. You have a history of doing this and breaking his heart. You can't change what happened in the past, but you can change who you are now and become who you want to be...starting today. That is, if you really want to."

Amy manages to control her tears and after wiping her face she says, "I can't continue like this...I'll do whatever it takes." Lou says, "Good...that's the first step. I remember something from back in college that one of my Professors once said and it applies here. He said that it's how we handle the challenges in our life that can make us better than we were before.

I know I haven't been very good with my advice previously, so I called an old friend of mine back in New York. She went through something similar as you and lost her husband over it. She sought out professional help, but unfortunately by that time it was too late. She shared with me some valuable advice that may help you now. It won't be easy and might not repair your relationship with Ty, but at least it might help heal the rift you created between you and everyone else."

Amy asks, "What should I do?" Lou's pleased by Amy's response and says, "You need to tell the truth just as you did with me." Amy interjects, asking, "How can I do that when I don't even want to tell myself the truth." Lou pauses and says, that's one of the steps. You have to be completely honest with yourself, as you were just now. The steps are really quite simple. Carrying them out though is difficult and you have to be sincere.

You need to take ownership of what you did. You can't make excuses or place blame on anyone else. Along with being honest with yourself, you have to be completely honest and admit your responsibility for what you did to the others you've hurt. Saying you're sorry has to be heartfelt, sincere, and done in person. Not in a call or a text... and done privately. You can't wait too long; because the longer you wait then it appears less sincere...like you're only looking to make yourself feel better. Ask for forgiveness, but don't expect it right away. It might take some time. Finally you have to acknowledge and show that you've changed. Actions speak louder than words and you have to promise that you'll never repeat what you did and follow through."

Amy sits silently for a few moments, deep in thought, and then says, "You're right, it'll be hard, but it's time I started taking responsibility. I've been thinking about this for a while now, but I wasn't sure how I should do it. I was afraid and that fear overwhelmed me. I was afraid what people would think of me, but now I see that not being completely honest just made things so much worse."

Lou now feels the need to comfort her sister. She puts her arm around Amy's shoulders and pulls her close. "I'll give you some time alone to think...collect your thoughts. You need to start this now. When you decide to say what needs to be said then let me know. I'll be there for you. You should begin with dad and grandpa first since they're here already and because you're going to eventually need their support to help clean up this mess you've created. Later, you can then think about what you're going to say to Ty." With that being said, Lou gives her sister a hug and leaves.

...

Lou finds Jack and Tim talking in the kitchen. Tim asks, "So, what did you two talk about?" Lou replies, "I'll let Amy explain everything to you and grandpa when she's ready. Are you staying for dinner?" Jack speaks up and says, "When have you known him to pass on a meal here?" Lou grins knowingly and says, "I'll get it started then. You'll want to be here when Amy decides to come out of her room. I'm sure she'll have something to say to both of you." Jack asks, "About Ryan Ford?" Lou responds, "About everything...and dad, please...just let her talk without interrupting. This is going to be difficult for her and if you want to know everything that's been going on with her, then I strongly suggest that you just listen and let her tell you in her own way."

Tim asks, "Who's this Ryan Ford and shouldn't Ty be here too?" Lou answers, "You've been away, so you don't know. I thought grandpa might have told you already...anyway, Amy and Ty broke up." Tim has a look of surprise and asks, "Over Ahmed? Why would he do that? I thought they would have talked it all out by now and put it behind them."

Lou vaguely explains that it's about more than just Ahmed and asks her father to be patient. Tim complains, "Why doesn't anyone around here tell me anything? How hard is it to pick up a phone?" Jack answers, "Just calm down, Tim. There was a lot going on around here and the last thing she needed was advice from you. She was upset enough." Tim asks, "What's that suppose to mean?" Jack answers, "It means we all stayed out of it, so they could work it out on their own." Tim responds, "Doesn't sound like it worked out very well. She needed advice, Jack...From someone who's been there!" Lou grows tired of listening to the argument and says, "Hold your horses...both of you. You'll get the opportunity to speak your mind later. This is about Amy right now...so just drop it!"

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lisa took Katie and Georgie into town for some dessert so you don't have to worry about them being around. I guess you're ready then?" "Not really, Lou...but I need to get this done." Lou encourages her, saying, "You'll do fine, just take your time. Even though they're not going to be happy with what you have to say, the sooner you get it out there the better. Then you can get your life back to normal." Amy responds, "Normal?...I'm not so sure about that. I don't think it's ever going to be normal again." Lou replies, "You can't think like that. Nothing's going to change overnight. It's going to take some time and you're going to have to work at it. This is just the start."

Lou turns away, but then stops herself as she reaches the bedroom door. Turning back to Amy, she says, "When it comes to Ryan, I suggest you exercise some discretion." Amy asks, "What do you mean?" Lou explains, "I don't see any need to tell them absolutely everything. Amy asks, "Then what should I say?" Lou suggests, "They don't need to know all the details, so just handle it delicately...and if you have to tell them, if they ask, then just say that its something that should only be between you and Ty...leave it at that. I think they'll understand and besides, I don't think they'll want to know anything more."

...

Lou walks into the kitchen and announces, "Dad, grandpa...Amy would like to speak to you. She's in the living room." They all take a seat on the couch while Amy stands there nervously waiting to begin. Tim, recognizing his youngest daughter's nervousness as she paces in front of the fireplace, says, "Don't worry dear, this isn't a firing squad. We just want to hear what you have to say. Why don't you have a seat too." Amy appreciates her father's attempt at humor, but it doesn't do much to ease the tension she feels. She replies, "Thanks dad, but I think it'll be better if I stand."

Once everyone is settled in their seats, Lou gives Amy a nod signaling she should begin. Amy takes a breath and says, "I image Lou has already told you a few things, but I want you to hear it from me...about everything that has been going on. Not just with me, but with me and Ty as well. It's important I include him because he's not at fault for anything. It's been all me and the choices I made. I've lied to all of you in one way or another, either by what I said or didn't say and I'm sorry for that."

Amy pauses for a moment, taking another deep breath, and then continues, "I guess the best way to go about this is to start at the beginning. As I do, I'm going to tell you what I was thinking at the time. I'm not making any excuses for what I did. Like I said these were all my choices, mine alone, and I'm the only one to blame..."

Amy divulges everything, even things Lou wasn't already aware of. She had failed to tell her earlier that Ahmed had several times offered her the opportunity to come home for a few days. She declined, instead opting to go to Rome and then again to Venice with him and his team.

Jack has a difficult time listening to his granddaughter. He's disturbed by the revelations. He wants to add his thoughts and scold her, but manages to resist the urge. Tim is more sympathetic since he can somewhat relate, after having experienced his own torn relationship with Amy and Lou's mother.

When Amy's finished, she's relieved that neither Tim nor Jack pressed her much further to explain what happened between her and Ryan, except for Jack's comment that they were dating. She firmly denied the assertion, stating that Ryan had misinterpreted the relationship. She was vague though, only describing it as a casual friendship which included several social outings including lunches and dinners.

Recognizing that Amy is finished speaking, Lou stands up facing Jack and Tim. She adds, "I have to take responsibility here too. I found out about the video from Georgie. She discovered it on one of the blogs she was following about Amy while she was in Europe. When I showed it to Amy, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about it. That was wrong. I should have been the big sister and convinced her right then and there to be up front about it. Then when Amy came to me for advice, saying that Ahmed had told her he loved her, I failed her again by telling her not to tell Ty. I'm sure she would have, had I told her to."

Controlling his anger, Jack speaks up and says, "I've learned the hard way that keeping secrets from the people you love never works out very well, so I hope you two learned a lesson from this."

Tim gives Amy a hug and says, "I can't say I'm proud of the way you conducted yourself, as a matter of fact I'm very disappointed with the choices you made. I just wish I was the kind of dad you could've come to and confided in. I'm proud though that you had the courage to tell us everything."

Jack adds, "I wish I knew what to say right now. I'm more than disappointed with you. I don't think there's a strong enough word to describe how I feel right now. Jack tries to control his growing anger and says, "I can't help wondering why you would expose Ty to this guy Ford. Hasn't he been hurt enough? You knew he was here in town. You spoke with him. Shouldn't that have been a clue that there was a possibility he would show up and have said something to us? How do you think Ty felt when he heard from Ryan that you two were dating?"

Tim comes to Amy's defense, saying, "Hold on Jack...she's not a mind reader."

Amy decides to sit down, taking the time to quickly form her answer. "That's okay dad, grandpa is right. I should have anticipated that and said something...but since I didn't, I should have at least had you call Ty back and tell him that we would wait for Scott. I feel horrible about what happened. I love Ty and believe me, I never wanted to hurt him."

Jack can't hold back his anger any longer, feeling the need to say what's on his mind. "You say you love him and never wanted to hurt him? I find that difficult to swallow after what I just heard! ... Partying, drinking, carousing around with another guy while Ty, you're fiancé, is here working his ass off at school and the clinic!"

Tim interrupts and says, "Calm down Jack, that's not what she said. You're exaggerating it." Lou speaks up in Amy's defense too, saying, "Dad's right...it wasn't like that." Amy tearfully interjects, "That's not exakctly how it was, but I understand how you feel. I know I wasn't brought up that way and I'm sorry I disappointed you. These are things I'll regret for the rest of my life and, like I said, I hope you can find a way to forgive me."

Jack sits quietly for a few moments, trying to calm himself, and then says, "I'm sorry I blew up...I guess I just needed to get that off my chest because I expected much better from you. I'll get over it eventually, but it's going to take some time. I don't think that's going to be the case with Ty though."

Amy has so far managed to keep herself from crying, but it's becoming increasingly difficult as she asks Jack, "Did you talk to him?...I mean, afterwards when he left?" Jack nods and says, "Yes...I did. I was surprised by how calm he seem to be and I called him on it. Frankly, I expected an ugly scene like with Ahmed." Amy asks, "What did he say?" Jack answers, "He eventually admitted that he felt hurt and was angry, but then he said there wasn't any point in dwelling on it since you two were no longer engaged."

Tim looks surprised and says, "Wait a minute...Ty was calm?" Jack answers, "Yeah...he even shook Ford's hand. His reaction was completely out of character. He wasn't himself...too reserved, like he had made up his mind about something and he wasn't going to let anything interfere with that. It worried me." Amy replies, "I'm worried too. I wouldn't have been surprised if he blew up like he did with Ahmed. As bad as it may have been, I kinda wish he had. At least it would have shown he still cared. I just hope he hasn't made some drastic decision because of all this."

Jack responds, "I was surprised that he offered to come by today, taking the chance that you might be here. I thought that was a good sign. I don't think that will be the case in the future though...not after this. Ty's a smart guy and I don't think he's going to do anything stupid. I wouldn't be one bit surprised though if he decided not to stick around much longer and I can't say I would blame him." Amy adds, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

...

Once Amy has left the room, Tim turns to Jack and says, "I know I took off quickly after that blowout between Ty and Ahmed, but I really wish you had let me know that Ty had broken up with her. I felt guilty about inviting Ahmed to dinner that night and needed to get away for awhile, but I would have been back here in a flash if I knew...and Casey would have understood that Amy needed my support."

Jack replies, "You're not the only one here who feels guilty. I pretty much forced Ahmed on her earlier that day. He came by the house asking her to go along with him to look at some horses that were up for auction. She seemed reluctant, but I encouraged her to go. None of that would have happened though if she had been straight with us right from the start."

Tim then says, "Well, that's all water under the bridge now, so what are we going to do about Ahmed and Ford?" Jack replies, "I'm not sure just yet. I'm going to go to bed, but I don't know how much sleep I'm going to get after what I just heard...I'll give it some thought though. In the meantime, Tim, don't you go off and do something stupid." Annoyed by the comment, Tim asks, "And what's that suppose to mean?" Jack answers, "It means you always act without giving things much thought. This is about Amy, not you and how you feel right now. We have to be careful not to make things any worse than they already are for her right now..." Muttering under his breath as he turns away, Jack finishes the thought, "...if that's even possible."

...

Ahmed answers his phone, "Yes, Akeem, what is it?" Akeem replies, "This worked out better than planned." Ahmed asks, "So they met?" Akeem answers, "Yes...twice now." Ahmed, wanting to know the details, asks, "So what happened?" Akeem responds, "She put him off, but the damage was done. Apparently her grandfather and Ty Borden were there the second time he spoke to her." Ahmed then asks, "Does he suspect anything?" Akeem answers, "No...and just as we thought, Ford is a pretentious boastful idiot. It didn't take much effort to get him to tell me what happened. Even though she turned him down, he still believes she'll change her mind." Ahmed says, "Good...whenever you can, encourage him not to give up. There's something else I want you to do for me. I'll be returning the day after tomorrow and I want to see my legal counsel as soon as I arrive back at Hillhurst." Akeem replies, "Very well, I'll arrange it and have a car waiting for you when you return."

...

 **A/N: Thank you for all the comments. I've read all of them and it serves to encourage me to continue posting new chapters as often as I can. When I posted the first chapter, I already had most of the story written. Each following chapter though requires a little more tweaking before posting. (My spell checker is tired and I think it hates me.) I already have the ending formulated, but I'll eventually get to a point when I might have to slow down just a little in order to work on the last few chapters. This latest chapter isn't yet half way through the story, so the last few are still a ways away.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lou calls out from the kitchen, "Grandpa, Scott is here." Amy comes out of her room and says, "Grandpa is with dad checking on the cattle, so I'll handle it." Amy walks out to Scott's truck and greets him. Scott says, "Ty told me about Paint. I have some medication that should help with his joints. I need to see him first though." Any responds, "Sure, he's in the barn."

Amy walks with Scott to the barn and along the way asks, "I guess Ty is working today?" Scott answers, "Yeah...and I'm glad he's back. Things have been crazy there lately. With all these weekend Cowboys buying up property and stock around here, business is booming. I even hired one more person to help out with the phone and front desk." Amy says, "I'm glad to hear that business is good. How's Ty doing by the way?" Scott knowingly says, "Since the breakup? Yeah, I know about that. Cassandra mentioned it to me. He mopes around a little, being down in the dumps and all, but I guess that's to be expected."

Amy asks, "So I guess he's fine otherwise?" Scott answers, "Yeah...I suppose so. I heard Cassandra trying to get him to go out with her and some friends. She's been trying to get him out of the doldrums he's in. Ty will be fine though once he stops getting all up in his head...thinking about things too much." Amy responds, "Yeah, I know how he can be sometimes. Has he said anything about school and how is doing there?" Scott answers, "He's doing fine. I guess you know he's fast tracking. I was talking about it with him the other day and told him I hoped he would stay on after he graduated." Amy asks, "What did he say?" Scott replies, "He said he would like to, but he needed to think about it." Scott then asks, "Anything you want me to tell him?" Amy answers, "No, not really...other than thanking him for sending you out here."

...

Riding his horse by Jack's side, Tim asks, "Well, Jack...any idea yet what we should do about Ahmed and Ford?" Jack answers, "For once I agree with you. We do need to do something. I found Ford's business card on the office desk this morning. It appears that he works at Hillhurst where Ahmed trains his horses. I have a bad feeling about the connection there."

Tim responds, "I see what you mean. So you think him suddenly showing up was planned by Ahmed?" Jack answers, "I wouldn't be surprised. I'm afraid there's more to this Ahmed fella than I suspected. He's a proud man and both Amy and Ty damaged that sense of pride." Tim says, "You think he would go to that extent to break them up?" Jack answers, "Maybe that and more. That's what I'm afraid of. Those two, Ahmed and Ford, are more than Amy can handle and I think we might have to have a talk with them both at some point." Tim asks, "A cowboy talk? I like that idea. We have done that since that West guy who stole Spartan. Jack smirks and says, "I thought you might like it. Don't go off now and do anything on your own, Tim. We'll do it together and I'll let you know when, but first I should have a talk with Amy."

...

Jack walks into the house and finds Amy washing some dishes. Amy looks over at him and says, "Scott was by while you were out with dad and he had a look at Paint." Jack replies, "Good...Have a seat Amy, there's something I need to talk to you about." Amy is a bit worried as she dries her hands. She figures he's going to again question her about what she told him and her dad the previous evening. Apprehensively she says, "Sure grandpa, what is it?" Jack answers, "Actually, I need to ask you something." Amy takes a seat at the table with Jack and then he says, "You see, I happened to find Ford's business card on the office desk this morning and I noticed that he works at Hillhurst." Amy interrupts, saying, "Yeah...I noticed that too when I saw the card."

Jack then asks, "Is there anything more you can think of that connects him to Ahmed?" Amy answers, "I was thinking the same thing, so I asked him just before he left yesterday. He told me that he works for Ahmed, but that he was actually hired by Akeem who's Ahmed's head of security. I thought that was strange, but then Akeem is also like Ahmed's right hand man. He does more than just look over security for him."

Jack asks, "Anything more you can think of?" Amy answers, "Ryan did say that he was surprised when he was contacted by him, so it wasn't like he applied for the job." Jack asks again, "Anything else that might seem a little strange or out of the ordinary...maybe more than just a coincidence?" Amy thinks for a moment and then says, "Well, that very day when Ryan left Paris, Ahmed suggested that I move into the mansion with his other trainers, so I would be closer to the rest of the team and be immediately available whenever he needed me."

Amy pauses in thought for a moment and then says, "Now that I think about it...do you think Ahmed might have known about Ryan all along? It was kind of a coincidence that he wanted me to stay at his mansion the day Ryan left Paris." Jack answers, "That might be the case. It's too much of a coincidence to be otherwise." Amy adds, "You know...just before I left on the tour and I was working with Charger for Ty, Ahmed was upset about the time it was taking away from working for him. He knew what I was doing, so I thought he was having me followed and I accused him of it. Of course he denied it, saying Lou had told him where I was and I really had no reason not to believe him. Later he admitted following me to the arena when I was working with Charger again."

After a moment, Amy gasps and exclaims, "Oh my god! I think that's why he provided me with a car and driver. He had his people keeping an eye on me the whole time! Whenever I met Ryan for a lunch or dinner, I had my driver take me. I even picked him up and dropped him off at his hotel few times." Jack replies, "It seems so and I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Ford showing up here yesterday wasn't somehow orchestrated by Ahmed. It's all just too much of a coincidence to be anything but."

Amy worriedly asks, "Do you think he's still having me followed?" Jack answers, "I don't think that's the case now, but I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he isn't somehow keeping tabs on you and probably knows by now that you and Ty have broken up." Amy looks worried and says, "What have I gotten myself into? This is all a horrible nightmare." Jack tries to console her, "Listen honey...Your dad and I already talked about this and we think it might be too much for you to handle alone, so we're going to make sure nothing more comes of this and, if need be, we're going to have a little chat with both Ahmed and Ford."

Amy pleads, "Please don't do anything to get yourselves in trouble. Everything is bad enough and I don't think I can handle anything more." Jack replies, "You needn't worry about me and I'll make sure I keep the reigns tight on your dad, so he doesn't do anything stupid."

After pausing in thought again for a moment, she asks, "What about Ty though? Do you think Ahmed might try to do something to him? Ty did punch him after all." Jack answers, "That crossed my mind too, so I plan to have a talk with Ty." Amy gasps again, "What have I done? If anything happens to Ty I'll never forgive myself." Jack tries to set her at ease by saying, "Ty's a smart guy and tough too...he can take care of himself."

Amy lets out a long sigh as Jack puts his arm around her and says, "Listen...no matter what, Ty is still family and always will be. I don't doubt for a moment that he feels the same way. As long as there's still that connection there's always hope."

Amy says, "I'm not so sure about that. While Scott was here he happened to mention that Cassandra was trying to get Ty to go out with her and her friends. I think she might be trying to set him up with some other girl." Jack holds her tight and says, "I think I know Ty pretty well by now and I don't think he's going to go out and hook up with some girl any time soon. That's not him. You know you're going to have to talk with him at some point, before too much time passes." She replies, "I know. I'm worried though...Scott said that he wants Ty to stay on after he graduates, but Ty wouldn't say for sure that he would. I'm afraid that he might decide not to stay because of all this."

Jack's worried too. He wonders if it's time he involves himself by having a talk with Ty. He's avoided it thus far, but he doesn't want to see Ty make any harsh decisions because of what's happened and set his life on a course without knowing all the facts...not just from him, but Amy as well.

Attempting to ease Amy's worry, but not his own, he says, "I think if he was going to do that, he would have told Scott. He just has a lot going on right now. I'm sure once the time comes he'll stay on. That doesn't mean though that you should put off talking to him any longer than necessary."

Amy says, "I know...Lou said pretty much the same thing, but how can I if he doesn't want to talk?" Jack answers, "There will come a time, I'm sure of it, so you need to be prepared and, like I told you, just speak from your heart. You might not be able to get him to put all this behind him right away, but it's a start and then who knows...Now tell me, what did Scott have to say about Paint?..."

...

Amy's in the barn massaging Paints legs when Tim walks in. "Amy, do you have a moment?...There's something I want to talk to you about." Amy stands up and answers, "Yeah...I just finished here." Tim asks, "How's old Paint doing by the way." Amy replies, "It's too soon to tell yet, but the meds and massage should help with his arthritis." Tim returns to why he's there, "Listen Amy, lord knows I've made more than my share of mistakes. I've had to live with a lot of regret over the years because of the choices I made and I don't want to see you have to do the same. So, promise me that you'll do whatever you can to fix things between you and Ty. I'm sure he still loves you, but he's stubborn...almost as much as you. Don't let what's happened between you two become a regret that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life."

Amy responds as she sighs, "It's more than being stubborn, but I promise I'll do everything I can. I love him and want him back, but it's complicated." Tim says, "Then uncomplicate it. You need to talk to him...I would myself, but I know I'm not his favorite person." Amy knows what her father just said is true and replies, "No one else can fix this and please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm afraid if you involve yourself it might make things more difficult. Lou tried talking to him already and it didn't go well." Tim understands and says, "I'll stay out of it, but please remember what I said. You're too young to start having so many regrets and have to go through what I did. You still have an opportunity to fix this, so don't let it slip through your fingers." Amy gives her father a hug and says, "I won't and thank you."

...

Ahmed exits his plane and Akeem greets him, "Welcome back Prince Ahmed. How was your flight?" Ahmed replies, "It was fine." Akeem asks, "And the tour?" Ahmed answers, "The team did quite well, even without my lucky charm." Akeem says, "Good to hear. Your legal counsel is waiting for you at Hillhurst." Ahmed grins and says, "Good...once I'm finished speaking with him there's another matter I want to discuss with you...something I may need you to do for me..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack answers a knock at the door. A man wearing a dark gray suit and holding a briefcase says, "Hello, I'm Mr. Shaw. I was hoping to speak with Amy Fleming. Is she available?" Jack is suspicious of anyone he doesn't know who shows up unexpectedly at his door in a suit, so he says, "That depends on what this is about." Mr. Shaw replies, "It's a legal matter of importance. I represent Prince Ahmed Al Saeed and..."

Amy, overhearing the conversation, walks up behind Jack and interrupts, "That's okay grandpa, I'm curious what Mr. Shaw has to say." Amy introduces herself and asks, "What's this about?" Mr. Shaw answers, "I'm one of Prince Ahmed's attorneys. I need to speak with you regarding a legal matter. It may take some time, so is there somewhere we can talk?" Amy answers, "I don't know what kind of legal matter you could mean. I'm done with Prince Ahmed and don't want anything to do with him again." Mr. Shaw replies, "I can assure you that it's extremely important and you're going to want to hear what I have to say." Amy's still curious, so she invites him.

Sitting around the kitchen table, Mr. Shaw opens his briefcase and removes a file folder. Opening it, he hands Amy a document and asks, "Do you recognize this?" Perplexed by the question while looking it over, she answers, "Yes, I do...it's the services contract I had with Ahmed as his head trainer." Mr. Shaw asks, while pointing to the signature at the bottom of the last page, "And is this your signature?" Amy answers, "Yes, it is...I'm sorry...what's this all about?"

Mr. Shaw explains, "To be exact, this is an exclusive personal services contract. I'm sure you're aware of that...you did read it before signing...correct?" Amy hesitates before answering, "Well...no, not really. Ahmed told me before I signed that it was just a standard services contract, defining my compensation and responsibilities as his head trainer." Mr. Shaw says, it's unfortunate that you didn't bother to read it carefully before signing. According to this contract, you're precluded from working for anyone other than Prince Ahmed, either here or anywhere else, for the length of the contract...even if you decide not to work for Prince Ahmed any longer. I understand you told the Prince you quit, is that correct?" Amy answers, "I did...several times."

Mr. Shaw continues, "I'm here to inform you that you are in violation of this agreement and, as such, subject to punitive civil proceedings. We have documentation that you've been working with several other client horses and..." Jack can't listen to this any further and interrupts, "Listen here...you can go tell that horses ass..."

Amy abruptly interrupts Jack, saying, "Calm down grandpa, please." Jack nods reluctantly as Amy says to Mr. Shaw, "So, I guess what you're saying is that I can't work for anyone other than Ahmed until the contract expires?" Mr. Shaw replies, "That's correct. Miss Fleming, I only came by here today because Prince Ahmed asked me to. He wants to settle this as quickly and easily as possible. He demands that you come back and work for him at Hillhurst for the remainder of the 2 years of the contract. Amy's shocked and says, "2 year contract?" Mr. Shaw replies, "That's correct and if you had bothered to read it you would have been aware of that." Amy says, "But he already has a head trainer...Ryan Ford, right? Mr. Shaw replies, "That's right, but Prince Ahmed said that he would be happy to fire him when you accept. As he put it, he'll send him back where he came from."

Amy's irritated and responds, "You can tell Ahmed my answer is No...I won't work for him." Mr. Shaw replies, "Well then...Prince Ahmed has authorized me to offer you a compromise. He wants you to join him again in Europe for the remainder of the tour and in exchange he'll release you from the contract."

In anger she defiantly says, "No! Under no circumstance will I ever work for him again!...Not here or anywhere!" Mr. Shaw responds, "I'm sorry you feel that way. You can expect a written summation of this matter from my office in a few days. I recommend that you read it very carefully before making your final decision." Amy sternly responds, "I already have made my final decision!" Mr. Shaw replies, "Very well, I'll inform the Prince of your answer, but I strongly suggest you reconsider, otherwise you're out of business until the contract expires. I'll leave this copy of the contract with you. Prince Ahmed has the original and here's my card should you reconsider."

Jack can't hold his tongue any longer, saying belligerently, "You can go back and tell the Prince that I better not see him or anyone who works for him anywhere near this ranch!' Now get out of here before I throw you out!"

Amy's worried what Jack will say to her, especially after he was so angry with her a few days ago. What she doesn't realize is that even though Jack's still angry with her and doesn't see himself getting over it anytime soon, he's more concerned with what he assumes is Amy's frail state of mind. Now, with what's happening to her at the hands of Ahmed, he doesn't see the point in rehashing how he feels. Instead he's worried about how she's going to react to Ahmed's attempt to get her to work for him again and what might be in store now that she refused.

Once Mr. Shaw leaves, Amy turns to Jack and says, "I can't believe this...the nightmare keeps getting worse! What am I going to do now?" She expects him to lecture her for foolishly signing the contract without reading it first, but instead he puts his arm around her and says, "I'll have Lou take a look at this contract and Lisa as well. In the meantime, don't worry about it. The cattle ranching is paying off and then there's the dude ranch and diner, so we'll be fine. Unless we can find a loophole, just think of this as a vacation, but you'll still have your chores."

...

Amy sorrowfully wishes she hadn't been so mad at Ty that day she found out he gambled his savings buying Charger. She knew he didn't do it out of selfishness. He did it for them, as a couple and their future together. She couldn't say the same though about signing the contract with Ahmed. She did it out of retribution, angry that Ty hadn't discussed his purchase of Charger with her first. Blinded by her anger, she selfishly gambled with something more valuable than money. By signing that contract and choosing to join Ahmed on the tour, she gambled with her relationship with Ty and lost.

...

Lisa walks into the living room while Jack is reading the paper and says, "Hey Jack, Lou gave me Amy's contract with Ahmed after she looked at it. We're both fairly familiar with contracts and I hate to say it, but we both agreed that it's very specific and looks iron clad. You can have an attorney look it over, but to be on the safe side, Amy shouldn't work with any horse that doesn't belong to the family...no client horses or even rescue horses...not even as a favor." Jack replies, "I was afraid of that, that's what I thought too when I read it. With Ahmed's resources and team of lawyers, if she should violate it, it could cost a fortune in lawyer fees alone and she would still lose. Lisa adds, "And ruin her reputation as well." Jack says, "I don't think she cares about that right now."

Lisa offers her thought, "I find it hard to believe Amy would sign something like this." Jack replies, "She didn't read it first. Instead she took Ahmed's word for what it said." Lisa asks, "Whatever possessed her her to do something like that?" Jack replies, "I don't know, but she was anxious for the opportunity to work with his type of horses. There was the money too, so I guess maybe it clouded her judgement." Lisa asks, "Since when did she decide she wanted that...I mean, working with high-end horses and being so interested in the money? She was never really like that." Jack replies, "Pretty much right after Ahmed showed up. He presented her with a challenge which she found difficult to resist and then threw a large amount of money her way. I think Ahmed's status as a prince might have had something to do with it too...her having the reputation of working for someone like that." Lisa comments, "That doesn't sound like her at all." Jack replies, "No, it doesn't, but it didn't help that Tim encouraged her because of the money. That's all he's interested in, it's always about the money, and I think some of that finally rubbed off on her. I had the feeling when all this started that it bothered Ty too, but he probably would never have admitted it at the time. He was never one who would keep her from doing something she really wanted to do."

Jack pauses and then says, "I hate to say it, but it think she has a bit of her father in her. Like when she suddenly decided to go on that tour. Tim criticized her for doing it once she got back, but I'm sure that's exactly what he would have done. She's can't resist a challenge, she's stubborn, and acts impulsively sometimes." Lisa replies, "I hope that's not true, though I can see what you mean. I think that stubborn part though is something she inherited from you too." Jack smirks a bit and nods reluctantly in agreement."

Lisa reminds Jack, "You should tell Tim about this contract. You know how he likes to buy horses and flip them after he has Amy work with them. She shouldn't work with any of his rodeo school horses either." Jack says, "I tell him personally tomorrow, so I can make sure he doesn't fly off the handle and do something stupid, but then doing something stupid sounds pretty good right now."

Lisa sighs and says, "What are we going to do with that poor girl?" Jack answers, "Keep her spirits up the best we can I guess, but I know what I'd like to do with that Ahmed. This is all beginning to look like it was carefully planned as an attempt to get her back and I'm worried that this might not be the end of it..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"...I don't get it, Jack. It just doesn't make any sense to me. Why would Ahmed want her back working for him? How good a job does he think she'll do if the only reason she's there is because she has to be? I think what all this is about is just a way to punish her." Jack replies, "I was thinking about that too after I went to bed last night and you may be right. I think this is a win win situation for him. He doesn't expect her to come back and work for him at Hillhurst for about the next year and a half. He wants her with him in Europe. If she goes, I'm sure he knows that with Amy's competitive attitude and on the world stage, she'll do the best job that she can. So, if she agrees, he wins. If she refuses to work for him, she's punished. He gets his revenge and wins." Tim asks, "What about the "loving her" angle? Jack replies, "He's living in a real fantasy world if he believes anything will ever come of that."

Tim then says, "Maybe then to get out of that contract she should go under the condition that one of us accompanies her, like I did on that Ring of Fire. She might as well make a few more bucks off the guy." Annoyed by the suggestion, Jack says, "Geez...Tim, you just don't get it! You're a real piece of work...don't you ever think anything through! At any time during the tour, after stepping foot on his plane, who knows where it will take her...and if she should agree to go just to get out of that contract, what will Ty think! Tim replies, "C'mon Jack...don't you think you're stretching it a bit?" Jack answers, "No, I don't! I think the danger now is underestimating what he's capable of." After a moment, Tim replies, "I guess you're right...Make believe I never said what I did...by the way, have you spoken to Ty yet?" Jack answers, "Not yet, but I will later today."

...

Lou's tired of seeing Amy moping around the house, so she says, "Come on Amy. I know you're depressed, but you can't stay cooped up here in the house. I have to go to the diner and then swing by the bank, so how about joining me?" Amy's reluctant at first, but she finally gives in after realizing that Lou is right.

On the way to town, Lou asks, "So, have you given more thought to what you're going to do?" Amy answers, "About what?...Ty?" Lou replies, "The contract." Amy's surprised that Lou would even ask since she knows she has already refused to go back to work for Ahmed. She asks, "Why would you think I would give it more thought? I've already made up my mind and nothing's going to change it! There's only one thing I'm thinking about and its Ty. I don't care if I can't work for anyone else...I have Spartan, Phoenix, and the rest of our horses I can work with." Lou replies, "But it's going to be a very long time before you can get back to work again and a lot of you're clients..." Amy interrupts, "I don't care about that! There's only one thing on my mind and I need to figure out how to do it." Lou understands Amy's resolve. She's stubborn and once she has made up her mind there's very little, if anything, anyone can do to change it.

Lou asks, "Okay then, care to talk about Ty?" Amy sighs and says, "Maybe later...but since you managed to convince me to get out of the house, let's just drop everything for now and talk about something different. How's everything with you and Peter?..."

...

Amy takes a seat at a table while Lou takes care of business in the back of the diner. After a few minutes, Lou comes out and says, "I'm heading over to the bank now. Do you want to come along with me or stay here?" Amy answers, "Stand around in the bank? I don't think so. I'll wait for you here and maybe have a little something to eat." Lou says, "Okay, I shouldn't be too long. I'll see you in a little while and then I just might join you."

A few minutes after Lou leaves, while studying the menu, Amy is startled by Ryan who suddenly appears, taking a seat at her table across from her. Angered by the sight of him, she quickly tries to compose herself and says, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me." Ryan answers, "I guess its just serendipity that I found you here, just like how we first met...and as I remember it, I think you told me to stay away from the ranch. Anyway, I'm here, so we might as well have lunch and talk."

Amy's flustered and says, "Listen Ryan, I have no interest in talking with you, so please leave me alone." Ryan responds, "I know what you must be going through right now. I mean breaking up with your fiancé and all. I guess that's why you never wanted to talk about him much...or maybe you never were engaged and you just wore that ring to keep away any man who didn't interest you."

Although angry, Amy keeps her voice down and says, "I was engaged...but it's none of your business now." Ryan responds, "Okay, then I guess you were telling the truth then when you told me that you felt you had to let go and that's why you're no longer engaged. Amy protests, "That's not what I meant by that! I was talking about letting go and getting over the loneliness I was feeling at the time. I needed to let go of it and the stress too, so I could concentrate on my job. That's why I agreed to go out with you and you're team in first place." Ryan replies, "You're just fooling yourself. I think you meant letting go of him and everything that happened between us was part of that. Come on Amy, I know how you feel about me. I saw it in your eyes and on your face when you looked at me. It was in your smile, your laugh, and your voice. Let's start fresh, so we can get back to where we were." Amy protests, "Where we were? We weren't anywhere and what makes you think we were dating? We weren't!" Ryan replies, "Of course we were. How about that last night in Paris? You can't tell me that wasn't a date." Amy doesn't want to hear any of it, especially any reference to what happened that night.

She's about to angrily reply when she happens to glance up and see Ty. She watches him walk from the tack and feed section towards them, glancing briefly in their direction, and then out the door. Amy can't believe the bad luck...him seeing her with Ryan again. Her attention is drawn back to Ryan when he reaches across the table and grasps her hand. She pulls it away and says loudly, "That's it...I've had enough! Leave me alone!" The tone of her voice draws the attention of those around her. The waitress comes over and asks, "Are you having a problem, Amy? Would you like me to call the police?" Amy looks over at Ryan and asks sternly, "Well...should she?" Ryan looks up at the waitress and says, "That won't be necessary. I was just leaving." Amy corrects him saying, "On second thought...you're staying...I'm leaving!"

With that, Amy gets up and walks out the door, not realizing that she's being followed closely by Ryan. Just outside the diner door, Ryan reaches out and grabs Amy by the wrist, spinning her around and against the wall. He steps closer to her, immediately places his hands on her hips, and says, "You're acting just like a tease again…I like that." Amy is in a panic and yells out, "Let me go!" Just as Ryan leans in to kiss her, she sees an arm reach in and grab Ryan by the shoulder, pulling him away from her.

She looks over and sees that it's Ty, who says to Ryan in a forceful tone, "I think you better leave her alone." Ryan pulls away from Ty's grasp, steps back as he straightens his jacket, and says, "Ty Borden, right? Listen, I don't appreciate you involving yourself in this. We were just talking and had a little disagreement, that's all, like all couples do." Amy protests loudly saying, "We're not a couple!" Ryan ignores her and says to Ty, "Like I said, it was just a simple argument, she'll get over it in a bit and then..." Ty abruptly interrupts, sternly saying as he steps towards him, "It didn't sound that way to me, so you better take off right now." Noticing Ty clenching his fist, Ryan raises his hands in anticipation of having to fend him off and says, "Okay...okay, I get it." Ryan turns to Amy and says, "Call me when you've calmed down and we'll talk. I promise I'll make it up to you." He then walks hurriedly away as Ty watches.

Once Ryan is out of sight, Ty turns to Amy and asks, "Are you okay?" In shock and too embarrassed to speak, Amy nods her head indicating she is, but then breaks down in tears and buries her face in Ty's chest. Ty reaches around with one hand and gently places it on her back as he asks, "Are you here alone?" Amy lifts her head looking into Ty's eyes and answers, "I was waiting for Lou. She's at the bank." Ty asks, "Would you like me to walk you over there?" Amy wipes the tears from her face as she tries to compose herself and replies, "No, that's okay...actually if you don't mind, do you think you can give me a ride home?" Ty answers, "Sure, no problem. My truck is just down the street."

...

It's a quiet ride back to the ranch. Ty pulls up and stops in front of the house and then asks, "Would you like me to walk you in...you know...just in case someone has any questions?" Amy responds, "I'll be okay from here and thank you stepping in when you did." Ty replies, "You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" Amy answers, "I know...and thanks again."

Amy reaches for the door handle, but then stops herself and turns back to Ty. She has so many things she wants to say to him, but she's not sure this is the right time. Instead she decides to ask one question that's been on her mind. "Can I ask you something?" Ty's not sure how to answer since he doesn't want to start a conversation he would rather avoid. He knows they do have to talk at some point, so he answers, hoping it's not what he suspects, "Yeah...sure. I mean, if we can't figure out a way to talk whenever we happen run into each other then it's going to be kinda weird...so, what do you want to know?" Amy asks, "Are you planning to leave?" Ty's annoyed by the question and says, "I should go."

Amy assumes that he is by his reluctance to answer the question and says, "You're going to run again aren't you." Ty takes a moment to collect his thoughts first and then replies, "I wish people would quit suspecting that of me. I'm not a runner. I did that only a few times when I was a kid in that group home and then afterwards I was labeled as one. It followed me everywhere I went. I heard it so many times, I began to believe it...I even repeated it myself. I'm not though...I'm no different than anyone else. There were several times over these past years when anyone else probably would have left, but I didn't...If I leave, it's because I'm not wanted or I have some other place I want to or need to be. Am I going to run?...No. Might I leave?...Not anytime soon."

Before Ty finishes, Amy realizes quickly that it wasn't a question she should have asked. When he's done speaking, she says, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I say the wrong thing." Ty responds, "Yeah...you do. Maybe you should work on that." Amy replies, "I know...that and other things too." Ty stoically says, "You should go now...I have to get back to the clinic."

Amy regrets asking the question and can understand why Ty responded the way he did. She thinks to herself, "Why do I always say the wrong thing when I don't mean to? Ty was obviously willing to talk and I ruined it." She also regrets missing out on an opportunity during the ride home to speak more with Ty or at least opening the door to a later conversation.

She steps from Ty's truck and watches as he drives away, which brought to mind watching him do the same the day he broke off their engagement.

As soon as she walks through the door the phone rings. It's Lou who says, "Amy...I'm glad you're home. Are you okay?" Amy replies, "I'm fine Lou...just a little shook up because of Ryan." Lou asks, "So it was him who was bothering you at Maggie's?" Amy says, "Yes...and outside too." Lou replies, "I didn't hear about that. It took more time than I thought at the bank. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Claire, the waitress, told me what she saw as soon as I returned. So what happened? How did you get home?" Amy answers, "I tell you about it when you get here." Lou replies, "Okay...I have one more stop to make and then I'll be home."

...

"...so then Ty appeared out of nowhere and pulled him away from me. They exchanged a few words and he finally chased Ryan off." Amy pauses and then continues, "I don't know what got into Ryan. Ever since he showed up in Hudson, he's changed. He's nothing like he was in Paris...he's a completely different person now. If he had been anything like this right after we first met, I wouldn't have given him the time of day."

Lou responds, "I don't mean to sound like I'm lecturing you about this since you already know, but you should never have gotten involved with him in the first place. Lou pauses briefly in thought and then says, "You know...you have this unique ability to read a horse, but no idea when it comes to men. Maybe you've never realized this, but you sometimes have this way about you that can be interpreted as being subtly...well, for the lack of a better word... flirtatious. It goes hand in hand with your inability to say no sometimes and mean it. It's called setting boundaries. I've seen you fail to do so before. Like with Caleb, Chase, and even Ahmed. You need to be aware that it might give some men the wrong idea and there are some who may not even care if you're engaged. That's probably why Ryan said what he did. You gave him mixed signals and he misinterpreted them.

This was nothing new to Amy. She thought about it many times since all this happened. Every time she looked back at what she may have done to encourage either Ryan or Ahmed, she had to accept only one conclusion. It was wasn't one thing, but rather a combination of mixed signals she never intended, blurring the line between friendship and something more...Something more that eventually resulted in her finding herself in Ryan's arms.

She couldn't deny that she had a slight attraction to him, but she thought she had managed to keep it in check, until that night after dinner and an evening of drinking and dancing. She failed to set a boundary and now found herself in a situation, reminiscent of another, in which her relationship with Ty barely survived.

After Amy's lack of a response, Lou returns to their previous conversation, "So, I guess then that it was Ty who drove you home?" Amy answers, "He did." Lou asks, "Did you happen to talk on the way?" Amy replies, "No. I didn't feel it was the right time. I mean, under the circumstances I didn't think it was appropriate. I should have tried though to at least explain Ryan, but I was embarrassed by the whole thing." Lou asks, "Did he say anything to you at all?" Amy answers, "When we got back, he said that he would never let anything happen to me." Lou responds, "Well, that's a good sign." Amy replies, "It was until I ruined it." Lou asks, "What do you mean by that?" Amy answers, "I just seem to always say the wrong thing. I asked him if he was leaving and when he wouldn't answer; I accused him of planning to run away. He was upset by it and left."

Lou pats Amy on the shoulder and says, "I wouldn't worry about it. Ty knows how you are sometimes and I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. I think you should just move on." Amy looks at Lou confused and asks, "Move on?" Lou pauses and clarifies herself, "I didn't mean it that way. I mean, just put it behind you...get over it. See...I can sometimes word things the wrong way too."

Lou sees this as an opportunity to ask, "Since we're talking about Ty, have you given any thought what you're going to say to him when the time comes?" Amy answers, "I've been thinking about it a lot, but I don't know how to start. I mean...there's so much I have to tell him. I'm worried that at some point he won't want to hear anymore and that'll be the end of it."

Lou replies, "Unfortunately, there's not much you can do about that, but I would wait until the very end to tell him about Ford. You have to understand that he's going to feel hurt again, so go slow and think before you say anything. Be compassionate and give him some time to absorb what you're telling him. He'll know that its going to hurt even before you start, so tell him that you know it's going to be difficult for him and that you're willing to answer any questions he might have. If he asks a question, don't criticize him for asking. I can guarantee that'll end it right there."

Amy says, "Grandpa told me I should speak from my heart." Lou nods and says, "Exactly..."

After a moment, Lou says, "Now, about Ryan...You need to let grandpa know what happened as soon as he gets back. He's going to find out about it sooner or later anyway, so it's best he hears it from you first." Amy replies, "I know, but I hope he doesn't do anything foolish. I don't want to make things any worse than they already are. Lou responds, "Any worse? Amy...he assaulted you. You can't let him get away with that." Amy says, "I know, but I feel like everything is spinning out of control and I'm afraid of what grandpa and dad might do"….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seeing Jack walk into the clinic, Ty greets him, "Hey Jack, how are you?" Jack responds, "I'm fine Ty, thanks." Ty inquires, "I guess you're here to ask me about what happened earlier." Ty spurred Jack's curiosity, so he says, "Actually I came by to talk to you about something, but what's this about what happened earlier? What do you mean?" Ty answers, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but I thought you might have heard about it already and you wanted to know my side of the story."

Jack says, "I have no idea what you're talking about. So, tell me...what happened?" Ty answers, "Maybe you should hear it from Amy first." Jack is concerned now and asks, "So it's about Amy? What happened?" Ty replies, "It's Amy really who should tell you since she knows the whole story." Jack is getting impatient and says, "Will you stop talking in circles and just tell me what's going on...I'll get the whole story from her later."

Ty relents and says, "First of all, Amy is fine...she's at home. I drove her there myself." Jack appears frustrated and says, "Just get to it, Ty. What happened?" Ty answers, "I happen to be at Maggie's earlier and as I was walking out I saw Amy sitting at a table with that guy Ford. It looked like they were talking...I didn't think much of it, so I just kept going. After I left, I realized I forgot something, so I headed back. That's when I saw Ford and Amy outside of Maggie's. She was standing with her back against the wall and kinda yelling at Ford. He was standing close to her and it looked like he was holding her there. She was obviously upset, so I pulled him away from her. I had a few words with him and then he took off. Amy was still pretty upset so I drove her home."

Jack's worried and asks, "She is okay though, right?" Ty replies, "Yeah...she's okay...just a little shook up I guess." Jack then asks, "Did she say anything at all to you about what happened? Ty answers, "No, Jack, she was quiet the whole time I drove her back to the ranch and I didn't think it was my business to ask." Jack's disturbed by the revelation, but comforted by Ty's assurance that Amy is okay. He wants to tell Ty what he thinks about Ryan, but decides it's not his place to comment on him any more than necessary. Any discussion about Ryan is something Amy needs to do. Instead, he says, "Thanks for telling me and thanks for stepping in when you did. I appreciate it." Ty replies, "No problem, Jack. Family has to watch out for family right?" Jack grins at Ty and says, "Yeah, we do and since you mentioned it, there's something you should know..."

"…..So you think that was a setup to get her back?" Jack answers, "Yeah, I do and so does Tim and Amy. After talking about it, there were just too many coincidences for it to be anything other than that and then this thing with the contract." Ty says, "Thanks for warning me...I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself." Jack grins and says, "I don't doubt that for a minute, but just be aware and careful." Ty says..."I will...and Jack?" Jack answers, "Yeah?" Ty continues, "Even if all this was planned, I hope you understand that it doesn't change anything." Jack replies, "Yeah...I understand."

Jack pauses for a moment and then asks, "Do you have a few more minutes? There's something else I would like to talk to you about. Ty responds, "I suppose your going to come to Amy's defense too?" Jack's answers, "I'm one of the last people on this earth who would be singing her praises right now." He pauses briefly and then asks, "What do you mean by "Too? Tim didn't stick his nose in this did he?" Ty replies, "No, he didnt. Lou came by the trailer a while back to talk with me about her...as a matter of fact, I should apologize to her for laying into her like I did. So, what's on your mind..."

After giving Jack a few more minutes of his time, Ty says, "I thought this was going to be about Amy? Jack replies, "I guess it all depends how you look at it." Ty replies, "I appreciate everything you said, Jack...but I've got a lot on my mind and need the time to work this out on my own." Jack replies "I know and I can appreciate that...let me says one more thing though. I know you and Amy have always been good for each other and I hate seeing what's happened between you two, but somehow you two have always been able to work out your issues in the past. Ty responds, "I know Amy and I were good for each other, but there's a difference between being good for someone and not good enough."

Jack is both surprised and disappointed by Ty's comment. He's not sure what he means by not good enough, so he replies, "I'm not sure what that means, but I hope you give what I said some thought. Ty replies, "I will...I can promise you that." Jack nods and says, "Well then, I better go and call Tim before he hears about what happened with Amy, "Ty adds, "And does something stupid?" Jack forces a grin and answers, "Yup..."

...

Sitting in his truck in front of the clinic, Jack takes out his cell phone. "Tim. Are you busy right now?" Tim answers, "I'm always busy, Jack...doing your work and mine. So, what's up?" Jack says, "Well drop whatever you're doing and head over to the ranch...I'm on my way there now...I'll tell you what's going on once I get there. I think it's time we have that talk we discussed." Tim says, "Good...it's about time. I'll see you there."

...

Shortly after Jack leaves, , Ty finds Scott in his office and asks, "I realize we're busy right now, but do you think I can take off a little early today? I have some shopping to do." Scott looks a little surprised and says, "Ty, you do know that groceries store are open until late." Ty replies, "I do, but it's not groceries I'm looking to buy."

...

Jack arrives at Heartland just as Tim pulls in. Tim asks, "What's going on, Jack?" Jack answers, "I don't know the whole story yet, but I just spoke to Ty and he told me that there was some sorta confrontation in town between Ford and Amy." Tim says, "Let's just get this over with and go see him." Jack says, "Will you hold on for a moment. We should get the whole story from Amy first before doing anything."

Jack and Tim head into the house where they find Lou. She tells them that Amy is fine and that she's in the barn.

"Dad, Grandpa...I'm glad you're both here. I have something I should tell you." Jack speaks up and says, "About what happened in town earlier with Ford? I already heard part of it." Amy asks, "Who told you...Lou?" Jack answers, "No...it was Ty. He vaguely mentioned it, thinking I already knew. When I pressed him to tell me what happened, he said I should hear it from you. Trying to get answers from him sometimes is like trying to pull a rusty nail, but he finally told me what he knew." Tim interjects, "Tell us honey...what happened?"

...

"...and that's when Ty stepped in and pulled him away. I guess you know the rest from what Ty told you." Tim pats Jack on the shoulder and says, "Com'on...I've heard enough. Let's go find this guy." Amy speaks up, "No...Please...just leave it alone! Don't do anything!" Tim says, "He assaulted you honey...we can't let him get away with that!" Amy pleads, "No! Promise me you won't do anything. I don't think he'll bother me again and I'm sure he doesn't want to risk having to tangle with Ty."

Jack says, "Yeah, but Ty isn't always going to be there to protect you." Amy says, "I know...but..." Jack interrupts, "Listen...if you think it's over then we'll back off." Jack looks over at Tim with a glare as he says, "Right Tim?" Tim answers, "Yeah...okay." Jack continues, "But if anything remotely close to what happened today happens again, then your dad and I are going to handle it our way." Amy reluctantly agrees saying, "Okay...but I'm sure it won't." Jack adds, "I think it's best for the time being that you don't go into town alone. Make sure someone is always with you...okay?" Amy protests, "I can't live like that." Tim says..."Just for a little while, until we're sure he's not going to bother you again." Amy relents and says, "Okay...if that's what I have to do to keep you two happy." Jack looks glaringly over at Tim again and says..."It will and "we" promise we will stay out it for the time being."

Jack walks out of the barn with Tim and says, "I know you Tim...Don't go off on your own now and do something stupid." Tim says, "We promised Amy we wouldn't, but I can't make that promise again." Jack says, "I agree. By the way...when I spoke with Ty, I let him in on what we suspected about Ahmed and Ford. I warned him too just in case." Tim asks, "You mean about the setup?" Jack answers, "Yeah...but it hasn't changed how he feels though." Tim says, "Can't say I blame him." Jack adds, "Me neither...Amy has a lot to think about, but I'm not sure she's going to ever be able to repair that relationship." Tim says, "She's learned and grown up a lot from this experience. I just wish we could do something to help. I hate feeling helpless like this." Jack says, "Me too. He still loves her...I don't doubt it for a moment. I could hear it in his voice and saw it on his face, but there's some really hard feelings there and a trust issue. I'm not sure Ty will ever be able to trust her again. Too much has happened I'm afraid."

...

Alone in the kitchen, Lou has thoughts of her own about Ryan Ford. She opens her cell phone and calls her friend Nick Harwell. Since he's a professional show jumper, Lou hopes that he may know Ford and something more about him.

Nick answers, "Lou, I'm glad to hear from you. It's been awhile. What can I do for you?" Lou responds, "I'm sorry we have to talk under these circumstances. We have a bit of a situation here and I have a favor to ask." Nick says, "I hope it's nothing serious...what can I do?" Lou says, "There's this new trainer in town, Ryan Ford, and I was wondering if you know anything about him."

Nick replies, "He's a very good trainer. I'm surprised he's there though. The last I heard, he was working for an owner in Boston who has a team competing in the World Equestrian Championship Games in Europe." Lou asks, "Is there anything else you know about him...maybe on a more personal note?" Nick responds, "Well, there were some rumors floating around about his relationship with a woman he worked with a couple of years ago." Lou says, "That's interesting...we might be having a similar issue here...anything you can tell me about those rumors?" Nick says, "I hate to say anything that's not substantiated, but the word was that he..."

...

Soon after her conversation with Nick Harwell, Lou shares what she learned with Tim and Jack. Tim says, "This isn't good Jack. I think we should have a talk with Ford right now." Jack responds, "Amy doesn't want us to do anything right now, so we're not. Just leave it alone for now...got it Tim!" Tim protests, "But Jack..."

Jack interrupts Tim, telling Lou, "You need to let Amy know about this and then if she wants us to do something, we will. Now, I understand you had a talk with Ty when I told you to stay out of it." Lou responds, "I guess you spoke to him and he told you about it? Did you talk to him about Amy?" Jack replies, "I'll get to that in a moment, but first..." Lou interrupts, "I know you didn't want me too, but..." Jack stops her, saying, "I was just going to say that I'm glad you did. He didn't have his two best friends to vent to...Caleb's out of town and Amy...well, you know...so its a good thing you did. It's not healthy holding it all in and talking to him like you did is probably why he didn't blow up when Ford showed up here. He needed someone to talk to and I think he still does. By the way, he feels bad about the way he laid into you."

Lou asks, "So, what did he have to say about Amy?" Jack answers, "We didn't really talk about her directly. I talked about him, but it was about her too in a round about way." Lou interjects, "And?" Jack continues, "And I don't know...he listened, but I don't know if it did any good. He said something strange though, like he wasn't good enough for her or she wasn't good enough for him or that they weren't good enough for each other. Anyway, he still has a lot on his mind and I don't think he's figured it all out yet."

...

Lou finds Amy inside the round pen working with Spartan. "Amy...I need to talk to you for a moment." Amy replies as she walks over to her sister, "Sure what is it?" Lou responds, "I already told dad and grandpa and you should know too..."

After Lou tells her what she learned from Nick Harwell, Amy responds, "If you had told me that several days ago, I would have found it hard to believe and said that it doesn't sound like him at all, but now it all fits." Lou agrees saying, "Yeah...it explains a lot and you may not have seen the last of Ford. You need to be careful." Amy replies, "Don't worry Lou, I will. I still don't want dad and grandpa to do anything about it, at least not yet. Would you tell them for me?" Lou replies, "Are you sure that's wise? I will if you're sure." Amy replies, "I am...I just don't want to make this any worse than it is right now."

Amy can't help wondering why she didn't pickup on the clues after she first met Ryan. It was always him who invited her to those lunches and dinners. She was almost always reluctant, but those times she declined, he wouldn't take no for an answer, and he eventually talked her into it. She regrets not recognizing Ryan's intentions and allowing herself to be swayed by his charm.

...

"Prince Ahmed, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would want to know this as soon as possible." Ahmed asks, "Yes Akeem, what is it?" Akeem answers, "I think I should tell you privately." Ahmed responds, "Come with me to my office then."

In his office, Ahmed asks, "So, what's so important that you felt it necessary to interrupt my practice?" Akeem answers, "It's about that fool Mr. Ford." Ahmed asks, "Tell me, what is it?" Akeem answers, "The information I received is that he accosted Miss Fleming in town and Ty Borden interceded." Ahmed says, "That's not what I want to hear. I'm glad Mr. Ford is living up to the information we have on him, but this report of Ty Borden interceding is troubling." After pacing across his office in thought, Ahmed says, "It might work in our favor though. Let me think about this some more and then we'll talk..."

...

 **A/N: I'm about half way through the story now and might need to slow down just a little. I know many of you look forward to a new chapter each day, but I don't want to rush my writing and screw up the story, especially since I'll be inserting another Character or two. I'm going to be busy for awhile with other things, but I'll continue updating often, it just may not be every day. I'll try the best I can though to post the following chapters as quickly as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick note: I need to apologize to my readers. I updated the last chapter slightly because I didn't feel comfortable with a little part of it that I thought may have revealed more than I wanted it to. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. It's what happens when you rush. I don't want that to happen again, so that's one of the reasons why I'm taking it a little slower.**

Chapter 12

Amy is lying in bed, letting her mind wonder. She worries that Ty might be doing the same...Letting his mind put together another patchwork of hurtful memories. Especially after this latest episode with Ryan. She can only imagine what he must be thinking. His mind repeating the pain he must have felt recalling all that he had told Lou and the assumptions he allowed his mind to make that brought on so much anger. She too recalled her own patchwork of memories...memories of how his love for her once filled her heart.

Having been reminded repeatedly that she shouldn't let too much time pass before making an effort to speak to Ty, the urgency has now become more apparent than ever. It's late night when Amy picks up her cell phone and types, "I was just thinking about yesterday and wanted to thank you again for what you did." She hesitates, wondering if it's a mistake to send it after remembering what Lou told her about using a text. It's not an apology though, just a simple thanks, so she presses send and falls asleep waiting for Ty's reply.

Amy checks her phone repeatedly during the morning, hoping to see at least a brief response from Ty, but still no message. She wonders if he is either refusing to answer or if he blocked her number.

...

Ty's sitting alone at a table in the back of the clinic. Looking again at the text message sent by Amy, he continues to wonder if he should answer. A part of him wants to ever since he first noticed it the previous night, but he has so far managed to resist the temptation. Not because he still feels a sense of anger, instead because he doesn't want to go back to that feeling of hurt he first experienced. It's also why he dreads the conversation he knows he will eventually have to have, at some point, with Amy should he stay in Hudson. That's why he reacted the way he did when Amy accused him of wanting to run, he was considering leaving.

When Cassandra walks in, Ty quickly puts his phone back in his pocket. Cassandra says to him, "Hey, Ty...Jennifer and I are going over to Maggie's a little later for lunch...care to join us?" Ty answers, "No thanks. I have some paperwork I need to do and someone needs to keep an eye on that Pug, Butch. If you don't mind though, could you bring back some lunch for me?..whatever the special happens to be." Cassandra replies, "Sure...no problem."

...

"Amy, I need to go to the diner. One of my servers just called in sick and I have to cover, at least for the lunch crowd." Amy offers, "How about I come along...I don't mind helping out and with the free time I'm going to have, it'll give me something else to do." Lou replies, "Sure that would be great. You need to change your clothes quickly though...you smell like a horse." Amy takes a whiff of her shirt and replies, "You're right...it'll only take me a minute." Amy sees this as not only an opportunity to get away from the ranch for a while, but more importantly an opportunity to run into Ty, since he often stops there for lunch when he's working at the clinic. Her only worry though is running into Ryan again.

...

Walking into the dinner, Amy glances around quickly dreading the possibility of seeing Ryan, but hoping instead to spot Ty. She sees Cassandra sitting at a table with a blonde girl about her age. Cassandra, noticing Amy walk in, calls her over. "Amy, this is Jennifer. I thought I'd introduce you two since she's new in town and doesn't know very many people here." Amy smiles and reaches out to shake her hand while saying, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Amy Fleming. My sister Lou owns the diner." Cassandra tells her, "Scott recently hired Jennifer to help out at the clinic."

Amy's a little surprised and asks Jennifer, "So, you're a vet student too?" Jennifer answers, "Oh no, I'm just the receptionist. I really love animals though." Amy asks, "So what brings you to Hudson? Did you come here with your family?" Jennifer answers, "No...I came here alone. You know, I use to go to college with Ty before he transferred to vet program and I remember him talking about you. "Miracle Girl" right?" Amy responds, "Yeah...that's me."

Amy then asks, "So what brought you to Hudson?" Jennifer replies, "Well, I decided to take a gap year to kinda recharge before finally finishing college. Since I had known Ty and having Cassandra as a friend, I thought this would be a perfect place to go when she suggested it." Amy asks, "What were you studying to be?" Jennifer answers, "My major is in Business, but once I'm done, I'm not sure yet what I'll do with it." Amy says, "Since your major is business, maybe you know Soraya Duval...her mother use to own this diner." Jennifer answers, "I do...not very well though. We didn't really hang around in the same circle of friends. Actually, I think it was Ty who introduced me to her once. He's such a doll...I'm glad I got the opportunity to work with him."

Amy ends the conversation, saying, "Well it's nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy your stay. By the way, is there anything I can get you two?" Cassandra says, "How about tea for each of us while we look over the menu." Amy says, "Sure..no problem...I'll have it for you in a minute."

Amy walks behind the counter and begins to pour two cups of tea. Lou steps over to her and asks, "Who's that with Cassandra I saw you talking to?" Amy answers, "Her name is Jennifer. She just started working at the vet clinic as a receptionist." Lou asks, "Did they order anything?" Amy says, "Just tea...with arsenic for now." Lou says, "Okay, but hold the arsenic please."

Amy walks back over to their table, "Here's your tea. I guess Ty isn't working today?" Jennifer speaks up and says, "Oh, he's there...he was just stuck at the clinic for awhile and couldn't join us." Cassandra says, "That reminds me...he asked that we bring lunch back for him...whatever the special is." Amy says, "No problem...it'll be ready when you go. Anything else I can get you?" Cassandra answers, "We decided on two club sandwiches with fries." Amy says, "Great, I'll have the waitress bring it over when it's ready." Jennifer speaks up again, "Cassandra was telling me about the nightlife here. She's been trying to talk me into going out with her and a couple of friends some night. Maybe you'd like to come along." Amy answers, "Thank you for the invitation, but I always have an early morning. I'll think about it though." Jennifer responds, "Good...It'll be fun."

After Amy returns behind the counter, Lou says to her, "So, I saw you talking to Jennifer again. What was that about?" Amy answers, "She just invited me to go out with her and Cassandra along with a couple of other friends some night, that's all." Lou says, "Oh...that was nice of her. You do need to get out, but not alone. You should take her up on that." Amy replies, "Yeah, I should...when hell freezes over."

Having finished their lunch, Cassandra and Jennifer walk over to the cash register where Amy is just finishing with another customer. She says, "Oh, good...just in time. Ty's order is ready." After Cassandra takes Ty's lunch from Amy, she asks, "So, how much do I owe you?" Amy answers, "Don't worry about it...it's on the house. Ty did me a favor the other day, so this is the least I can do." Jennifer says to Amy, "That's just like him..."

Lou looks over and sees Amy talking with Jennifer. After a minute or so, as Amy walks towards her, she can't help noticing the glum look on her face. Lou asks, "So, what's wrong now?" Amy replies, "It's that Jennifer...I happen to mention that Ty did me a favor and then she started to go on about how great and helpful he's been showing her the ropes around the office." Lou asks, "What's wrong with that?" Amy answers, "She didn't stop there. You know that saying...keep your friends close, but enemies closer? Well, I offered her riding lessons and she told me she didn't need any because she's been riding all her life and she grew up on a farm outside a town just like this." Lou asks, "She's the enemy? Why?" Amy replies, "I don't know...maybe..." Lou stops her saying, "I think I know what you're going to say and you might be letting your imagination run amuck." Amy complains, "I don't think so. She's beautiful, friendly, smart, likes animals, knows how to ride, grew up on a farm, knows Ty from school and now works with him. Along with all that, I think that Cassandra might be trying to fix Ty up with her, if she doesn't already have ideas of her own."

Lou suggests, "Maybe then you shouldn't wait much longer to find a way to speak to Ty." Amy says, "I sent him a text last night thanking him again for rescuing me, but he never answered. I was hoping it would open the door." Lou says, "I understand what you were trying to do, but you need to talk to him face to face. You had one opportunity already. Don't let the next one pass you by."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Here's your lunch, Ty." Taking the bag from Cassandra, Ty replies, "Great, thanks Cassandra. How much do I owe you?" Cassandra answers, "Nothing...Amy said it was on the house because of the favor you did for her the other day." Ty comments and asks, "I'm surprised she was there. So you spoke with her?" Cassandra answers, "Yeah...I introduced her to Jennifer and we talked a little. I hope you don't think I'm prying, but I was wondering what favor you did for her." Ty responds, "It wasn't much. She was in kind of a bind and all I did was give her a ride home." Cassandra says, "That was nice of you." Ty, noticing the telltale smile on Cassandra's face, says, "Don't read anything into it...nothing's changed between us." Cassandra responds, "Maybe then I can still talk you into joining us some night. You need to get out, Ty. I'm tired of seeing you moping around here and I'm sure Scott is too. Can't you just let loose for one night? Com'on...it'll be good for you." Ty answers, "I'll think about it." Cassandra continues, "You always say that...do you promise this time?" Ty answers, "Yes, I promise." Ty opens the bag containing his lunch and comments, "Great...vegetarian chili."

Scott walks in, "Vegetarian chili I see…the best in Alberta. I should have had Cassandra get me some too. Listen Ty, I have to go out on a call and I'm going to take Cassandra with me, so can you give Jennifer a hand in case something comes up that she's not familiar with?" Ty answers, "Sure Scott, not a problem. Scott adds, "She's pretty much up to speed now, but just in case. Cassandra and I should be back in a couple of hours. Oh, and there's another prescription for Paint. I called Jack and he said he would have someone come by and pick it up." Ty responds, "Okay...I'll take care of it if someone comes by before you get back."

As soon as Scott leaves, Ty finds the bag with the meds for Paint and brings it out to Jennifer. "Jennifer, this is a prescription for Paint. He's Jack Bartlett's horse. Either Lou Morris or Amy Fleming may come by to pick it up, so I thought I would leave it with you should either one of them show up." Jennifer says, "Okay."

...

"Amy, grandpa called and said that there's a prescription for Paint waiting to be picked up at the clinic. He wanted to know if either one of us could go by and get it for him. I'm kinda busy right now, so do you mind going over there and getting it? If you don't want to, I'll understand. I can get it once I'm done here." Amy sees this as an opportunity to speak to Ty and open the door to a later conversation, so she answers, "I can go. Just let me finish helping with this order."

...

Amy walks into the clinic expecting to see Jennifer, but no one is at the reception desk. She hears Ty's familiar voice emanating from the back and then his and a woman's voice laughing. She calls out, "Hello" hoping to get someone, hopefully Ty's, attention. Jennifer walks out a few moments later and says, "Amy...I didn't think I would see you again so soon. I'm sorry you had to wait. Scott and Cassandra went out on a call, so I was in the back giving Ty a hand with something. I guess you're here to pick up the prescription for Paint." Amy responds, "I can go back and get it from Ty." Jennifer replies, "No need...Ty told me someone might come by, so he left it right here." Jennifer hands the bag to Amy and says, "Now that your here, I was wondering...it has been awhile since I've ridden and I asked Ty if he would mind riding with me, but he says he's too busy. So, I was wondering if maybe I can come out sometime to see you and ride. Ty told me he has his horse, Harley, stabled out there and he says it's okay for me to ride him."

Amy answers, "Sure, I'll give you my cell number so when you're ready you can give me a call and I'll set it up for you." Jennifer responds, "Thank you...I'm looking forward to it. I'm still settling in and well...with this apartment I have now...even though it's small, there's still a lot to do, so it may be a while. Amy says, "I understand...just call me when you're ready. You know, we have plenty of horses, so if you'd like to invite your boyfriend that would be fine too." Jennifer replies, "I wish...I'm between boyfriends right now. I guess that's one of the reasons why Cassandra invited me to go out with her and her friends. The last one cheated on me. That's one of the reasons I decided to take a break from school and get away for a while." Amy says, "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, give me a call when you want to ride Harley and I'll set it up for you." Appreciatively, Jennifer says, "Great...thanks Amy."

...

"I picked up Paints meds, Lou. They're in the truck." Lou says, "Thanks Amy. Was Ty there by any chance?" Amy answers, "He was, but I didn't see him. You're not going to believe this. It's like a never ending nightmare..."

Amy tells Lou about her visit to the clinic and conversation with Jennifer. When Amy is done, Lou says, "You're right. It does kinda sound like a nightmare if you read too much into it, but I still don't think you should worry. I can tell you from personal experience that neither one of them is looking to jump into another relationship anytime soon. Wounds take time to heal. Even though Ty and Jennifer know each other and there may be some common interests there, it's not unusual that they would be friendly. Besides, didn't you say that she had asked Ty to go riding with her and that he declined? That doesn't sound like he's anxious to jump into a relationship with someone else so quickly." Amy responds, "Even if he's not, what's to say that Jennifer doesn't have ideas of her own. I mean, working together and having so much in common." Lou reminds her, "Like I said, don't read too much into it. Listen Amy, you lost Ty's faith in you, but how about having some faith in him. I don't doubt he still loves you. It's just extremely hard for him right now."

Amy replies, "I know...its just that whenever I think things can't get any worse something else happens..."

...

"Akeem, I've decided what to do...have a seat and we'll discuss it..." Akeem takes a seat and listens, offering his thoughts when Ahmed asks for them.

"...Yes, Prince, I'll see to it." Ahmed replies, "Very good then...If what we know about Mr. Ford is true, then it should work out well. Akeem responds, "There shouldn't be any problem. So far he has done as expected and I'm sure he would be pleased to accommodate you." Ahmed replies, "I'm not surprised since I'm paying him so much. I need to go into town for some business." Akeem asks, "Would you like me to get your driver?" Ahmed answers, "No...that won't be necessary. I feel like driving myself. Have my Ferrari brought around."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Akeem, I need to go into town again today. I have some things I need to attend to at the bank. Have my driver ready, I'll be down in a few minutes."

...

"I'm going to head out to Maggie's and pick up something to eat, Scott. Is there anything I can get you?...maybe they still have some of that vegetarian Chili I had yesterday." Scott answers, "That sounds tempting, but no thanks, Ty...I have leftovers from dinner last night. You might want to ask Jennifer though...she might want to go too." Ty replies, "Okay, I will. I shouldn't be long." Scott says, "Don't worry about it, but don't take all day. Cassandra should be back soon and then I'll be out for the rest of the day, so you two will have to hold down the fort while I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Scott walks away, Ty says, "There's something I need to talk to you about if you have another minute." Scott replies, "Sure, what is it?" Ty continues, "You know, I appreciate everything you've done for me, Scott...and we've been through a lot together, but I think the time might come to make some changes in my life." Scott isn't sure what Ty is talking about. "You will soon. You graduate after the next semester and you're going to continue working with me right?" Ty answers, "That was the plan, but plans sometimes change." Scott asks, "What does that mean?" Ty answers, "It just means I might need a change. I've checked with this clinic a classmate of mine works at in Calgary, they're planning to expand, and they're willing to take me on after I graduate." Scott asks, "So you're leaving?" Ty replies, "I'm not sure just yet, but I thought I should let you know that it's a possibility...something I might have to do. Scott says, "I'd hate to see you go, but should you decide to leave, I'll understand and wish you the best." Ty responds, "Thanks, Scott. Would you do me a favor though and not say anything about this to anyone." Scott replies, "Sure...no problem."

"Jennifer, I'm heading out to get something to eat. Can I get something for you or would you prefer to come along?" Jennifer answers, "I think I'd like to come along. Just give me a moment to get my purse." Ty laughs. Wondering what's so funny, Jennifer asks, "Why are you laughing?" Ty answers, "I'm sorry...it's just that I can't remember the last time I heard a woman say that." Jennifer says, "Well, I'm wearing a dress today. When I wear a dress I always carry a purse." Ty replies, "Okay...I'm sorry I laughed. You look nice by the way." Jennifer responds, "Thank you. A girl always likes to hear that. Here, I've got my purse, so com'on lets go."

...

Ty pulls to the curb, parks, helps Jennifer out of the truck and says, "I was just going to get take-out, but if you want we can stay and have lunch at Maggie's." Jennifer answers, "Let's get a table and eat there. It'll be nice to be away from the office for a little while longer."

As they walk down the street, Ty sees Ahmed across the street. He stops for a moment. They make eye contact and momentarily exchange glares. Ty continues to watch as Ahmed walks into the bank. His thoughts are interrupted by Jennifer tugging at his arm and he hears, "Ty...I'm talking to you." He replies, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Jennifer asks, "Anything to do with that guy you were glaring at?" Ty answers, "No…nothing. I was just reminded of something. Come on let's get lunch."

After taking a seat and ordering, Ty is taken by surprise when Jennifer says, "I hope you don't think I'm prying, but Cassandra told me about you and Amy. I recently broke up with my boyfriend, so if you ever need a sympathetic ear, I'm willing to listen." Ty responds, "Thanks, I appreciate that, but there's really nothing to talk about." Jennifer continues, "I don't mean to push it, but it always helps to talk. I've noticed you sometimes dawdle like you're in another world and I guess you're thinking about her. I'm going to take a chance here and say that you still have feelings for her." Ty is reluctant at first to answer, but then says, "I know it might sounds cliché, but she was my first love, so I guess I'll always have feelings for her."

Jennifer asks, "So what was the problem between you two?" Ty pauses for a moment wondering how to get out of the conversation then realizes that it's something he might as well address and get out of the way. "Well, once the dust kinda settled, I gave it a lot of thought and I guess we got together at the wrong time. We were too young and we spent too much of our time together. Jennifer asks, "How could that be a problem? I mean, you asked her to marry you and she said yes, didn't she." Ty explains, "With us spending so much time together, she never had any real life experience. She didn't socialized very much and didn't have many friends or even boyfriends for that matter...Yeah, she said yes, but not the first time I asked her to marry me...she wanted to wait, so I should have seen the writing on the wall."

Jennifer asks, "What do you mean?" Ty explains, "She once said, before I asked her to marry me, that there was so much out there that we shouldn't limit ourselves or tie ourselves down. I should never have asked her again when I did. It was selfish and wasn't fair of me to force my fantasy on her."

Jennifer is surprised by how much Ty revealed. It was like she opened the flood gates and it sounded like he needed to spill more, so she says, "But she did eventually say yes didn't she." Ty sighs, he didn't want to talk about this, but he feels he needs to explain how he feels to someone...to put it into words. He replies, "I think she did without knowing what she really wanted. She had so many opportunities in front of her and when the time came to take advantage of those opportunities, holding her back didn't seem right. When she decided to explore those opportunities and she was exposed to what was out there for her, that's when everything fell apart...she changed. She was no longer the girl I fell in love with. Her father even warned me about people changing when he gave me his permission to ask her to marry me, but I didn't want to believe him."

Jennifer asks, "So, what changed about her?" Ty sighs again and replies, "Everything..." He pauses before continuing, "You know...it's kinda funny how things sometimes seem to go in circles. Before she left for Europe, we had...well, I guess you can say it was an argument and she said that she wondered if this was the way things were going to be after we were married. I found myself wondering the same thing right after she got back." Jennifer asks, "I suppose what you're saying then is that there's no possibility of continuing on with her?" Ty replies, "I can't see how."

Jennifer then asks, "I don't mean to be too personal and if you don't want to answer I'd understand, but why did your engagement end in the first place...I mean, what exactly happened?" Ty takes a moment again before answering. "I guess you already heard something about that." Jennifer replies, "No, not really, but if you want to talk about it..." Ty interrupts saying, "Another time maybe. Right now, its just difficult to talk about. Jennifer replies, "Sure, I can understand that...just to let you know, I really don't have any relationship advice to offer since all my relationships have sucked so far, but I am a really good listener...so, anytime you want to talk, I'd be glad to listen. Jennifer pauses a moment and then says, "You know...actually, I do have one piece of advice you might find helpful. If you do want to talk some more, maybe you should avoid that shoulda, coulda, woulda stuff...believe me, I've been there and it doesn't help."

Ty appreciates Jennifer's willingness to listen. It's why he said as much as he did. The opportunity to air his thoughts was a relief from keeping them bottled up. His thoughts and emotions had been all over the map and the chance to form them into words helped make sense of them. He imagines that Jennifer's offer to listen might be something he needs, so he can put the past behind him and move forward.

...

"Akeem, I'm still in town and won't be back for about an hour. I need you to speak to Mr. Ford about what we discussed. See that it's done before I return. I don't want to delay this much longer. Meet me in my office when I return and we'll talk further. It's time to finally settle this and be done with them."

...

After a brief conversation with Ford, Akeem changes the subject, asking, "How's Prince Ahmed's new horse coming along?" Ford replies, "Very well, he's responding to my training better than I had hoped he would." Akeem asks, "I was wondering...Have you spoken to Miss Fleming again? You haven't said anything about her lately." Ford replies, "Not since the last time we spoke. I don't seem to be getting very far with her lately. She's stubborn, but not as much as me. I'm sure she'll eventually come around though." Akeem suggests, "You know, the problem might be that her ex fiancée is still in the picture." Ford asks, "What do you mean?" Akeem replies, "I thought you knew...Ty Borden, the vet assistant to Scott Cardinal, use to be her Fiancé." Ford replies, "No, I didn't know that. It explains it...why he interfered the last time I saw her." Akeem adds, "Yes, ex fiancés can be a problem and, from what I've heard about him, Mr. Borden has quite a temper. Too bad he doesn't understand it's over between them." Ford replies, "Maybe I should explain it to him then."...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So Ty, I heard you had an early lunch with Jennifer again today. That's two lunches in a row. I guess you two are getting along pretty well." Ty responds, "You could say that...she's good company. Scott says, "I hope she hasn't been talking your ear off." Ty grins and says, "Actually, she's pretty good at listening too." Scott responds, "Yeah, she's very personable compared to Cassandra, that's one of the reasons I hired her." Ty chuckles and says, "I know what you mean."

Scott continues, "She happened to mention to me that you were distracted yesterday on the way to lunch by someone you saw. That wouldn't have been Ahmed would it?" Ty answers, "Yeah, it was. I saw him walking into the bank and I was just a bit surprised because I thought he was still on that tour in Europe." Scott responds, "Yeah...I heard he was back. The bank huh...Someone mentioned to me not too long ago that Ahmed was thinking about buying that Mansion several miles out of town...you know...the one that has been on the market forever." Ty replies, Yeah...I know the one, but I didn't know he was thinking of taking up residence here. I thought, he would've gone back home to wherever by now...I've seen enough of him for a lifetime." Scott says, "Yeah...I can understand that. Listen, I have quite a few calls that are going take up the rest of the day and I'm going to need you to come along." Ty replies, "Sure Scott...ready whenever you are." Scott adds, "In a few minutes...I need to check the supplies in the truck."

Cassandra walks in just as Scott walks out the door. "Hey Ty, I was talking to Jennifer and I managed to talk her into going out tonight for a couple of drinks. Care to come along?" Ty answers, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Cassandra says, "Come on Ty...you need to get out and relax...have some fun for a change. It'll be good for you, besides you promised me once that you would teach me how to play pool and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Ty knows that Cassandra won't give up. She'll be persistent now since he had declined so many times before, so he gives in. "Okay, you're right...I should get out, but you're buying the first round." Cassandra says, "Great...we'll meet you at the bar around 8:00 okay?" Ty replies, "Alright, but I'm going to have to make it an early night since I have to open up the clinic tomorrow morning, unless of course you want to take my shift." Cassandra answers, "I guess it's going to be an early night for you then. Now, tell me about Jennifer. I understand you two have been having lunch together. Any dinners too?" Ty replies, "Two lunches...that's all. It's nothing...we've just been talking." Trying to avoid any further discussion with Cassandra, Ty says as he walks away, "I gotta go with Scott on some calls and we won't be back until late, so I'll see you later tonight."

...

Having just returned from the diner, Lou finds Amy brushing down Spartan and says, "I'm glad I got you alone." Amy replies, "What is it Lou?" Lou replies, "I just got back from the diner and...well, during a conversation I had with Claire, she happen to mention that she saw Ty having lunch with Jennifer these last two days. You might be right about her. She said they spent a lot of time talking." Amy replies, "You see now? I was afraid of that. She came across as being a little too sweet for her not to be up to something."

Knowing she let more time pass than she wanted, Amy can't wait any longer to speak to Ty. She would prefer to do it somewhere else, but feels she can't delay it any further while waiting for an appropriate time and place. She says to Lou, "I need to go into town for awhile. I'll be back later." Lou responds, "I don't think you should go by yourself, Amy. Give me a few minutes and I'll join you." Amy replies, "No, Lou...this is something I need to do alone." Lou asks, "You're going to the clinic to speak to Ty, aren't you?" Amy answers, "I am...I just hope he will listen or at least say he would be willing to talk with me later...I need to try." Lou replies, "Good!...it's about time you tried to speak to him. As a matter of fact we were beginning to wonder if you were going to at all. You still shouldn't go into town by yourself...I'll wait in the truck while you talk to him." Amy's insistent, "Thanks, but no...I need to do this alone."

...

"Hi Amy...how are you?" Amy nervously replies, "I'm fine, Jennifer, thanks. I was wondering if Ty is around and if I can have a moment with him." Jennifer responds, "I'm sorry, but he's out with Scott for the rest of the day and they don't expect to be back before closing time. I'll be seeing him tonight though if you would like me to give him a message...Or maybe you can catch him tomorrow...he has the early shift." Amy's feeling of nervousness gives way to troubling thoughts, hearing that Ty is going out with Jennifer. She tries not to show concern, saying, "No...That's okay. It wasn't that important". After pausing for a moment, she says, "On second thought, would you tell him I was here looking for him and that I hope we can talk sometime soon?" Jennifer replies, "Sure...no problem. I'll be sure to give him the message."

...

On the road to the next call, Ty says to Scott, "You know that conversation we had yesterday...the one about staying on at the clinic?" Scott answers, "Yeah...so, you've made a decision already?" Ty replies, "Yeah...I have. I don't know why I said what I did the other day." Scott responds, "Maybe because you've been so screwed up lately...you've been obsessing over everything. You can't possibly make a reasonable decision with so much going on up there in you head." Ty replies, "You're right. I needed to air it out and Jennifer kinda helped me with that."

Scotts says, "I know what you've been going through and as a friend to both you and Amy I've stayed out of it, but can I share with you an observation? Ty's a little reluctant, but since it seems everyone else has been offering there opinion he might as well listen to Scott's as well, so he replies, "Sure Scott." Scott shares his thought, "I've known these Fleming girls a lot longer than you and I know enough about them to say that sometimes they don't know what they really want until they believe they lost it."

Ty doesn't reply to his comment, so Scott asks, "Okay, I guess you're staying on then, right?" Ty answers, "I don't think there was ever any real doubt...I'm in." Scott responds, "Glad to hear it. For a moment there I thought you might have been holding out for more money." Ty adds, "Now that you've mentioned it..."

...

Lou's phone rings. "Hi Nick...I didn't think I would be talking to you again so soon." Nick responds, "Same here, but after we last spoke, it got me to thinking and I did some checking on my own. I thought it was strange that Ford had left his team in the middle of the Games, so I asked around. It took awhile, but I finally found out that he was let go by the owner of the team. Apparently one of the other team owners complained about him and demanded that he be immediately fired. The allegation was that he was interfering with the work of a trainer of another team and to avoid any appearance of impropriety he was quickly let go." Lou replies, "That's interesting." Lou, suspecting she already knows the answer asks, "Who was it that complained?" Nick replies, "That's why I called. It was Prince Ahmed and the trainer was Amy."

...

Lou notices Amy walk through door looking depressed. She says to her, "That didn't take long...I guess it didn't go well." Amy replies, "No...that's not exactly it. Ty wasn't there." Lou says, "Okay, so he wasn't there, but why such a depressed look? What happened?" Amy answers, "Jennifer told me he was out with Scott and wouldn't be back until late and then she said that she's going out with him after he gets back." Lou asks, "So what are you going to do about it?" Amy replies, "There's not much I can do today, but I'm definitely going to do something about all this tomorrow. He has the early shift tomorrow morning at the clinic, so I'm going to go up to the trailer in the afternoon and wait there for him to come home. I know his school schedule and know he doesn't have any classes after work tomorrow. He normally spends the afternoon studying, so we'll be alone and hopefully he'll listen to what I have to say."

Lou says, "Okay, I'm glad you finally decided to get off your behind and do something. Now I have a bit of news for you...Did Ryan ever tell you why he left Paris suddenly?" Amy doesn't understand why Lou would ask, but replies, "No, he didn't and I didn't care why, so I never asked. Why do you want to know?" Lou continues, "I just heard from Nick Harwell that Ahmed insisted that he be fired because he thought Ryan was interfering with your work." Amy replies, "You know, after everything that happened, it did cross my mind as a possibility, but I just found it difficult to believe that Ahmed would have that much influence. It all makes sense now though."

...

Cassandra looks at her watch and says to Jennifer, "I wonder where Ty is? He's almost a hour late." Jennifer replies, "Maybe he changed his mind at the last minute." Cassandra responds, "I wouldn't be surprised, but it's not like him not to at least call and say he's not coming." Jennifer suggests, "Maybe he doesn't want to hear you badger him again." Cassandra replies, "You might be right...I'm going to call him anyway." Jennifer asks, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cassandra answers, "Maybe not, but I don't like being stood up. I can badger him now or really lay into him later." Jennifer laughs and says, "You should call him then."

Cassandra steps outside and calls Ty. Getting no answer, she walks back into the bar. Jennifer asks, "So, what was his excuse?" Cassandra replies, "I didn't talk to him. Its a little strange he didn't answer, but maybe he was just busy. I left a message though." Jennifer says, "I'm afraid to ask what you said." Cassandra replies, "I was nice. I just told him that I would neuter him if he didn't have a good reason for not showing up." Jennifer responds, "And you wonder why you have trouble keeping a boyfriend."

...

"Cassandra, its Scott. Can you come in this morning? Ty didn't show up for work." Cassandra answers, "Yeah, I guess so. Did you try calling him first?" Scott answers, "Yeah, I did but he didn't answer." Cassandra says, "That's strange. He was supposed to meet with me and Jennifer last night for a few drinks, but he never showed up there either. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer." Scott says, "I don't like this...it's not like him not to show up without calling. I'm going to head out to his place, so if you can get here ASAP, I would appreciate it. Jennifer should be here in a few minutes. As soon as she gets in, I'm heading out." Cassandra responds, "Okay Scott, I'll be there as soon as I can. I hope everything is okay with Ty." Scott replies, "Me too."...

...

 **A/N: I'm amazed by the number of comments I've received. It's what has encouraged me to continuing updating as often as I have. Having read all the comments and suggestions for the ending, there is no way to make everyone happy. Therefore, I'm going to continue the story with the ending I originally planned. I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Returning home after a night with Lisa, Jack pulls up to the house just as his cell phone rings. He answers. "Jack, its Scott. There's something you need to know..."

...

Jack walks quickly into the house and, finding Lou in the kitchen, he asks, "Where's Amy?" Lou answers, "I think she's in the barn. You look upset...what's going on?" Jack answers, "I'm going to take her into town with me. I'll call you later and explain."

Entering the barn, he calls out for Amy. She steps out of the office and says, "I'm right her grandpa. What is it?" Jack doesn't want to upset Amy, so he says, "I'm heading into town and would like you to come along with me. We haven't talked much lately and I was just thinking that this might be a good opportunity." Amy answers, "Okay, I have some time. I got my morning chores done and I was planning to exercise Phoenix, he's doing that head swaying thing he does when he's bored, but I guess I can do that later. I need to be back before too long though, since I have something else I need to do too. Jack responds, "Good, let's go then." Amy asks, "What's the hurry anyway?" Jack replies, "No hurry, but I have things to do later too."

...

On the road to Hudson, Jack does the best he can to engage Amy in casual conversation while also avoiding troubling topics. He's trying to make the conversation as pleasant as possible until he pulls up in front of the hospital. As soon as they arrive, Amy asks, "Why are we stopping here, grandpa?" Jack answers, "I didn't want to worry you any sooner than necessary, but Ty is here." Amy's expression turns from curiosity to fear and she says, "Why? What happened to him?" Jack answers, "I don't know the details yet. Scott called me and said that he found Ty this morning at his trailer and he was unconscious." Amy frantically says, "I can't wait for you to park. I'm getting out here." As she quickly exits the truck, Jack says to her, "Look for Scott in the waiting room."

Amy rushes into the hospital and finds Scott where Jack told her he would be. "Scott, what happened? Is Ty going to be okay?" Scott answers, "I don't know just yet. I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor." Amy asks, "Do you know what happened to him?" Scott replies, "All I know is that it looked like he was beaten up pretty badly." Amy almost falls into Scott's arms crying, so he helps her take a seat.

Jack walks in and takes a seat next to Amy asking, "What's going on Scott?" Scott answers, "The doctors are with Ty right now and will let us know how he is as soon as possible." Jack asks, "What happened?" Scott answers, "It's easier to explain if I start from the beginning. Ty was suppose to go out with Cassandra and Jennifer last night but never showed up. Cassandra tried calling him to find out why, but he never answered his phone. Then he didn't show up to work this morning either. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer then either. I was worried, so I went by the trailer to check up on him and that's when I found him lying on the ground unconscious. I imagine the police are looking into it right now since they were still there when the ambulance left."

Jack asks, "So the police were out there? Scott replies, "Yeah, he wasn't responsive when I found him, so I called them right after I called for an ambulance." Jack's asks, "It's that serious then?" Scott answers, "Yeah, I'm afraid it is."

Jack sighs loudly and places his arm around Amy's shoulders as she continues crying. Scotts says, "Excuse me, but I need to call the clinic." Jack asks, "Scott, could you do me a favor and call the house too and let Lou know what's going on?" Scott replies, "Sure Jack...no problem. I'll call the house first." Jack adds, "Make sure you only talk to Lou and tell her I don't want her to say anything to Tim until I speak to him." Scotts replies, "Okay, I will."

Amy looks up at Jack and says, "You think Ahmed or Ryan had something to do with this don't you." Jack answers, "I don't know honey, but you know your father. I don't want him jumping to any conclusions and doing something before we know all the facts." Amy says, "I know it's my fault...everything is."

...

A doctor walks up just as Scott returns. I'm Dr. Hammond, are you Mr. Borden's family?" Jack speaks up and says, "No, but we're the closest to family he has here. Can you tell us how he is?" Dr. Hammond says, "Mr. Borden is still unconscious. It appears he took a pretty severe blow to the head. We've performed a MRI and there's no indication of any brain injury. He has several contusions and abrasions to his facial area along with similar injuries to his back and chest. He also has two fractured ribs. His vital signs are strong, so our main concern is that he's still unconscious, but that's not unusual considering the trauma to his head. We've moving him now to a room in ICU where we'll continue to monitor him."

Wiping her tears away, Amy asks, "How long do you think he'll be unconscious." Dr. Hammond responds, "It's hard to say with an injury of this type. We'll just have to wait and see, but if he doesn't regain consciousness within the next 24 hours then we'll have to perform more test.

Jack thanks the doctor and asks if they can see him. Dr. Hammond says, "It should only be a few minutes more and then I'll have the nurse direct you to his room. If you decide to leave; I can make sure the nurse contacts you as soon as he regains consciousness or any change in his condition. Amy says, "I'm going to stay with him grandpa. I'm not going to leave until I know he's going to be okay."

Scott speaks up, telling Jack, "I spoke to Lou and let her know what's going on. She won't say anything to Tim, but she suggests you talk to him as soon as possible. I need to get back to the clinic, but I can stay a little longer with Amy if you want to go call him now." Jack responds, "Thanks Scott, I appreciate that. I'll just be a few minutes and thanks for everything."

...

Amy's been at Ty's bedside for obout an hour when Tim walks in the room. "How's he doing, honey?" Amy replies, "He's still unconscious." Tim complains, "I can't believe Jack didn't call me right away." Amy asks, "Is Lou here too?" Tim replies, "Yeah...I brought her with me and Lisa is looking after Katie...she's talking with Jack right now. Listen honey, the police are here and they want to speak with you. They're with Jack and Lou just down the hall. I'll stay with Ty until you get back."

Jack meets Amy walking down the hall and, directing her attention to two uniform officers, he says, "Amy, these Officers need to speak with you. Lou and I already told them what we know about Ahmed and Ford, but they need to get a statement from you." Amy replies, "I'd be glad to, grandpa."

While Amy is talking privately to the officers, Jack says to Lou, "I think the police may find out who did this pretty quickly." Lou asks, "What do you mean?" Jack explains, "Before you and Tim got here, the officers showed me a cell phone they found under Ty's truck...near where he was found lying on the ground. Since it was locked, they asked me if it looked like it belonged to Ty. I told them that as far as I knew, it looked nothing like his. They then wondered if it could belong to Scott, but I told them that he had his here in the hospital. They then checked the clothes Ty was wearing when he was brought in and found his phone in his jacket." Lou says, "Even though it's locked, I'm sure they can get around it and find out who it belongs to." Jack replies, "That's what they said, but they want to show it to Amy first to see if she could possibly identify it. Come on, let's wait for Amy in Ty's room. She's probably going to be with the police for a while and I don't want Tim's face to be the first thing Ty sees when he wakes up."

...

"...Thank you, Miss Fleming. We'll be following up on everything you told us. Just to let you know, we may need to speak with you again after we speak with Mr. Borden, once he regains consciousness." Amy replies, "Anything I can do to help. If you don't mind, I need to get back to Ty." The officer responds, "Sure, we'll let you know if there are any further developments."

...

As soon as Amy returns to the room, Tim speaks with Jack in the hall. "I say we go right now and take care of this ourselves." Jack replies, "Hold on a minute, Tim. We don't know yet who did this." Tim angrily replies, "Does it make a difference? Come on Jack, it had to be either Ahmed or Ryan and you know we're going to have to deal with both of them sooner or later, so let's just get it over with." Jack responds, "There you go again...acting before thinking. Let the police handle it for now. It's in their hands." Tim complains, "You know as well as I that they're useless." Jack replies, "Maybe not this time. Let's just wait and see how this plays out. Right now the important thing is to be here for both Ty and Amy." Tim continues to complain, "We can do both!" Jack angrily replies, "Not if one or both of us is in jail...listen, the police found a cell phone near where Ty was found and it doesn't belong to him, so let's just wait and see where it goes."

...

Scott returns later that day. "Hi Amy. How's he doing...any change?" Amy replies, "No, Scott...no change." Scott asks, "How are you holding up?" Amy sighs and answers, "I'll feel better when Ty wakes up." Scott states, "Cassandra and Jennifer are worried. They feel horrible about all this. They wanted to come by to see him, but I suggested they wait until tomorrow."

Expressing her feelings of guilt, Amy starts to break down and confesses, "I've made such a mess of things. I don't know how Ty could ever forgive me now." Scott asks, "You think Ahmed may have had something to do with this?" Amy answers, "Possibly...or Ryan Ford." Scott asks, "Whose Ryan Ford?" Amy replies, "I thought Ty would have told you. He's some guy from the time I was in Europe who's here now and has been after me to go out with him." Scott responds, "Ty never said anything about that to me, but then he hardly talked about what happened between you two and even then he didn't say much."

Scott pauses in thought for a moment and then continues, "What does this Ford guy look like?" Amy's surprised by the question and asks, "Why do you want to know?" Scott replies, "Well, it just occurred to me that Jennifer happened to mention that someone came by late yesterday after you left. She said it was a guy wanting to know if Ty was working that day. He didn't leave a name and just left." Amy gasps, "Scott, you need to tell the police about this. They'll want to know and talk to Jennifer." Scott responds, "I'm going to head back to the clinic and call them before Jennifer leaves for the day."

...

It's late that evening and Amy has been at Ty's side the entire time. He hasn't yet regained consciousness. Jack walks in and says to Amy, "I think you should go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Ty for a while longer." Amy's insistent, "I said I wasn't leaving until I know he's going to be okay." Jack replies, "He'll be okay and you're not going to do any good if you're exhausted when he wakes up. Come on...I can see you're tired. You can come back early tomorrow morning." Amy continues to refuse until Jack realizes it's pointless to try to convince her to leave.

Jack sits with her a while longer before getting up to leave. As he walks to the door, he looks back and sees Amy brushing her fingers gently across Ty's cheek and hears her say, "I'm so sorry Ty, I wish I could go back and change everything."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scott walks into Ty's room and sees Amy asleep in a chair next to his bed. Amy stirs in the chair and begins to wake up. "Good morning Amy. How's he doing?" Amy replies, "Oh...Scott, I'm sorry. I guess I dozed off for a moment. There's still no change. The nurse was in earlier and said that they were going to perform more tests as soon as the doctor arrives."

"Well, I should get going. I just wanted to drop by quickly to see how he's doing before heading off to work. I'm a little backed up at the clinic after yesterday. Give me a call when there's any change." Amy replies, "I will." Scott adds, "Oh, and you can probably expect Cassandra and Jennifer to stop by sometime today too."

Amy didn't need to hear that. Cassandra wasn't one of her favorite people to begin with and she saw Jennifer as a threat to her repairing her relationship with Ty.

...

As Scott walks down the hall, he meets Jack as he's walking in. "Hey' Jack." Jack replies, "Good morning, Scott...is Amy in the room?" Scott answers, "Yeah...I just dropped by to see how Ty was doing and found her asleep in a chair. She's awake now though. She said that she just dozed off." Jack asks, "How's she doing?" Scott replies, "She looks exhausted...like she's been up all night." Jack says, "That's what I was afraid of. What about Ty?" Scott answers, "No change...Amy will tell you the rest. I need to get to the clinic." Scott is about to walk away, but then says, "Oh...I forgot to tell Amy. Maybe you can for me...tell her that the police spoke to Jennifer yesterday." Jack replies, "Amy told me about that...any idea who it was yet?" Scott responds, "They're not sure, but they suspect it might have been that guy Ford. Jennifer gave them a description of him and they're going to follow up." Jack says, "Okay Scott, thanks. I'll call if there's any change."

...

"Listen to me Amy. You heard the doctor...Ty's going to be undergoing more test in a little while. You're exhausted. Lou is on her way and I want you to go back home with her and get some rest. I'll stay here and call as soon as I hear anything. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Amy protests, but Jack won't hear any of it, stating, "Like I told you last night, you won't do him or yourself any good if you're still in the condition you're in now when he wakes up." Amy finally gives in and agrees to go back to the ranch as soon as Lou arrives.

...

"Prince Ahmed, the police are here. They spoke to Mr. Ford and they now wish to speak to you." Ahmed asks, "Abdul, did they say what this is regarding? Abdul replies, "From what I gather, a Mr. Borden was assaulted last night and they're investigating the incident." Ahmed responds, "Very well, give me a moment and then send them in..."

"...that's interesting." Ahmed ask, "What do you mean?" The officer replies, "Nothing, but you understand I'll have to speak to him too." Ahmed says, "No problem. Akeem is here tending to some business for me. If you give me a few moments, I'll have him located and sent in." The officer says, "I hope you're aware that I need to speak to him privately." Ahmed responds, "Of course...you can use my office as soon as he arrives. I have some things I need to attend to myself while you're speaking with him."

...

The phone rings at the ranch and Lou answers. "Lou...Is Amy awake?" Lou replies, "No, grandpa. She finally fell asleep a few hours ago. Is there news?" Jack answers, "Yeah...Ty's no longer unconscious. He started to come around almost an hour ago." Lou responds, "That's great news!...I'll tell Amy." Jack says, "Not just yet...let her sleep until she wakes up on her own or at least a few more hours. Lou asks, "Why?...she's needs know Ty's going to be okay." Jack replies, "That's just it...there's a problem..."

...

"Amy...wake up." Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looks over at the clock next to her bed and complains, "Lou, why did you let me sleep so long? Is there news on Ty?" Lou replies, "Grandpa called and said that Ty is awake now, so hurry up and get ready. I'll drive you to the hospital."

Amy can't seem to get ready fast enough and rushes out of her room. "Let's go Lou...I want to get to the hospital as soon as I can. I should never have let grandpa talk me into going home. I should have stayed with Ty and been there when he woke up." Lou responds, "You were exhausted, Amy. He was only looking out for you." Amy asks, "Grandpa said that Ty's going to be okay, right?" Lou replies, "Yeah...it looks like he's going to be physically fine." Amy has a look of concern, "What do you mean by that...physically fine?" Lou sighs, "I shouldn't have put it that way. Grandpa was going to have the doctor explain it to you once we got to the hospital." Amy is in near panic and asks, "What aren't you telling me?" Lou replies, "It's just that it appears...no, it is...well, Ty suffered some memory loss. Other than that, it looks like he's going to be okay. Don't worry yourself just yet. Before you see Ty, the doctor will explain everything to you so when you do see him, you'll understand why he seems a little disorientated." Though worried, Amy let's out a sigh of relief. She understands memory loss, having experienced it herself when she was struck on the back of her head a year ago. She can't shake the feeling though that Lou isn't telling her everything.

...

When Amy arrives at the hospital, she's met by Jack who has her take a seat with Lou in the waiting room. "Grandpa, what's going on? Why can't I see Ty right now?" Jack replies, "I thought it would be better if the doctor explained it to you first, so you would understand what Ty is experiencing right now, besides the last I checked he was asleep and probably won't wake up for a little while. Amy waits nervously while Jack locates Dr. Hammond.

...

"Amy, I'm glad you're here. Ty was asking about you." Amy responds, "What is it about Ty that I need to know?" Dr. Hammond replies, "I assume you've already been told that he's experiencing some memory loss. It's called Retrograde Amnesia which isn't unusual in cases like this. Most commonly, when it occurs, it affects the memory of the incident that caused the trauma. It can be the incident itself including a few minutes up to or a few hours before the injury occurred. There are levels of this condition, ranging from mild to extreme. What I just described would be a mild form of the condition. It can also affect the memory going back days, weeks, months, even years. In Ty's case, its a more moderate condition. Now, before you start to worry unnecessarily, Ty is fully aware of whom everyone is, including you. With the help of Jack and Dr. Cardinal, we were able to pinpoint when the last memory he has occurred, which was about 2 months ago."

Amy says, "I was in Europe 2 months ago." Dr. Hammond says, "Yes, I understand you were. When Ty woke up he had no memory that you were now home. I explained his condition to him first and then Jack spoke with him briefly. He was understandably confused and experiencing a great deal of anxiety, so I gave him a mild sedative." Amy asks, "He'll get his memory back, won't he?" Dr. Hammond answers, "In the majority of cases it returns over time and sometimes when the person is exposed to familiar sensory stimulus it can return spontaneously or slowly in bits a pieces. However, the longer the condition exists, then the less likely those memories will return. When you see Ty, don't try to force any memories right away. It'll only cause him to experience more anxiety than he is already. Just give him some time." Amy says, "Thank you doctor. I appreciate everything you've done for him."

Dr. Hammond says, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, are you ready for some better news?" Amy says, "Yes...I need some." Dr. Hammond continues, "The results of all the tests we performed today came back fine. Assuming there are no further complications and he progresses as I expect he will, then he should be able to leave the hospital in about a few more days. We still want to keep monitoring him just to make sure he's recovering as we expect him to. While he's still sleeping, we're going to move him out of ICU into another room. I need to caution you though. He might be confused again when he wakes up and immediately seeing you may come as a shock, so I recommend that you wait here while someone else sits with him. You can then go in when they tell him you're here." Amy thanks the doctor again and says that she'll wait.

After Dr. Hammond leaves, Amy asks Jack, "What did you talk to Ty about when he woke up?" Jack replies, "We spoke only a short time. Long enough to try to find out how much of his memory he lost. If you're wondering if I told him about the two of you, I didn't. All he knows is that you're back from Europe and that we don't know who assaulted him. I did tell him how he was found by Scott. That's all he needed to know at the time. Dr. Hammond spoke to the police already and told them about Ty's condition, so there's no need for them to interview him yet. Amy says, "I wish he could remember who did this, but I guess we'll just have to wait now."

Jack asks, Are you going to be okay sitting here alone if Lou and I sit with Ty?" Amy replies, "I'll be fine grandpa. It'll give me some time to think." Jack adds, "I called Tim and he will probably be here shortly...and Scott too. I suggested to Scott that he should tell Cassandra and Jennifer to hold off coming by until tomorrow."

...

Tim arrives while Amy is still waiting to see Ty. "Amy, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Ty?" Amy replies, "The doctor thought it would be better if I waited until after he woke up before I go in to see him. Grandpa and Lou are with him right now." Tim says, "He's still unconscious? I thought Jack said..." Amy interrupts, saying, "He's just asleep right now. The doctor gave him a sedative." Tim responds, "Okay...it's great news though...the amnesia." Amy doesn't understand what Tim means and asks, "What are you talking about? How could that be great news?" Tim replies, "Don't you see honey,..he doesn't remember anything, so it can go back to the way it was between you two." Amy replies, "That's not the way I want it, besides he can get his memory back at any time." Tim says, "Yeah...I see your point. Anyway, don't say anything about it unless you have to. What about your engagement ring...you should wear that just in case he notices you're not." Amy is growing tired of her father's attempt to decieve Ty and says sternly, "I'm not going to do that...I'm not going to lie!" Tim asks, "But what if he says something? What are you going to tell hm?" Amy thinks for a moment. Tim is right in a sense and she wonders how she should answer.

Before Amy can think of a response, Lou walks up and says, "Dad, just in time. Amy, someone is anxious to see you..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ty tries to sit up and exclaims, "Amy!...ow!" He winces and immediately places his hand on the side of his chest as he lies back on his bed. Amy rushes to his side and says, "Don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself." Ty responds, "What...no kiss?" Amy leans over and gives Ty a kiss. After kissing Ty, Tim asks, "Do you want one from me too?" Ty looks over and replies, "Oh...hi Tim. I didn't see you there…"

"...So Jack and Lisa are married? That's crazy...sorry Jack, I didn't mean it that way...congratulations. She's a great gal...you're lucky." Jack grins and says, "Yes, I am. Lisa will be by tomorrow. She's looking after the girls right now, so you can tell her then how lucky she is to have married me." Ty tries to laugh, but winces as he holds his side again.

Jack sees that as an opportunity to announce, "I think Ty has had enough excitement today, so we should all go and let him get some rest." Tim agrees, "Jack is right. Amy...do you want to ride back with me?" Amy answers, "I want to stay with Ty." Ty speaks up and says, "Come on Amy, Jack told me you were here all day yesterday and last night. You must still be tired. I'll be fine, besides I'm still tired too. As much as I would like you to stay, I think you should go home and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow...okay?" Amy says, "But Ty..." Ty interrupts, "I'll be okay. I'm just worried about you. I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can catch up some more." Amy reluctantly agrees, but then waits until everyone else has left Ty's room. She takes Ty's hand in hers and says, "Ty, I love you so much. I feel horrible about what happened and..." Ty stops her, saying, "Amy...there's no reason to beat yourself up over this. We don't know what happened yet, so please...just get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll feel better then and we can talk some more." Amy smiles down at Ty and then gives him a tender kiss before leaving.

...

Amy walks into the living room where Jack is sitting reading a book. Seeing Amy, he sets the book down and says, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Amy responds, "I can't sleep...can we talk?" Jack replies, "Sure, what's on your mind?" Amy answers, "Everything...I don't know what to do. I want to tell Ty everything, but I waited too long and now...well, I don't know." Jack says, "I think I know what you're worried about. It's what the doctor said about forcing him to remember." Amy replies, "Yeah...I guess it kinda is." Jack continues, "So what do you think you should do?" Amy answers, "Dad said I should wear my engagement ring so Ty wouldn't ask why I wasn't and then I'd have to tell him everything, but I don't want to lie to him. I've done enough of that and don't want to lie to him ever again." Jack replies, "That sounds like something your father would say, but he does have a point. I'm guessing you've been thinking about that, so what do you think you should do?" Amy sighs and says, "Well, I lost the right to wear it when he broke up with me, so I guess I lost it." Jack says, "That's one way of looking at it, but isn't that just the same...deceiving him?" Amy answers, "I was thinking the same thing and I don't want to do that either." Jack responds, I wish I could tell you what to do, but you're going to have to decide that on your own." Jack pauses and then says, "Remember what I told you about fate? Well...I'm sure you'll do the right thing when the time comes."

...

Jack calls out, "Amy...you have a call. It's the police." Amy rushes from her room and takes the phone. "This is Amy Fleming..."

"...thank you for all you've done, bye." Jack asks, "So what did they say?" Amy answers, "They're holding Ryan for assaulting Ty. They said that the phone they found belonged to him. Not only that, but they found a tire iron in the truck he uses and there were traces of blood and hair on it. That's not all...he was also the one who went by the clinic looking for Ty. He tried to say that he was with Ahmed at the approximate time of the assault, working with one of Ahmed's horses, but Ahmed said he wasn't. Not only all that but he has a record in the States too. He had 2 stay away orders issued against him from women, plus arrests for stalking and assault." Jack replies, "I guess that rumor Nick Harwell told Lou about him stalking and assaulting that woman he worked with was true." Amy continues, "Yeah...and the officer told me that with the statement I gave them about what happened between him and Ty that day outside of Maggie's and the evidence they have, they're confident that formal charges will be filed." Jack replies, "That's good news. I'll call Tim and let him know. I don't think we should say anything though to Ty just yet." Amy replies, "Okay...I'm going to finish getting ready and then head to the hospital." Jack says, "Tell Ty I'll be by later with Lisa."

...

Amy walks into Ty's room and immediately says, "Wow...flowers already?" Ty replies, "Yeah,..I was surprised too. They came earlier this morning. Scott sent some, Cassandra and someone by the name of Jennifer sent some others along with some from Lisa and Tim. That scrawny looking bunch came from him. I guess I shouldn't say that since it's the thought that counts. Even Ahmed sent some from him and his team at Hillhurst." Amy tries not to show any telltale emotion as she quickly looks them over, and inspects each card attached. She pays particular attention to the one sent by Ahmed and is relieved that it doesn't say anything revealing.

She moves over to Ty's side and asks, "So, how are you feeling this morning? Did you sleep okay last night?" Ty smiles and says, "How about a kiss first." Amy smiles at him and says, "I can see you're feeling better." And then gives him a kiss. Ty says, "I am feeling better, but I had a little bit of a restless night and woke up a few times when the nurse came in to check on me."

After Amy takes a seat next to Ty's bed, Ty says, "Tell me all about the tour." Amy replies, "That's not all that important right now. How about we continue where we left off last night and talk about what's been going on here...you know, with the family and things." Ty replies, "Sure, I'm anxious to fill in what's missing."

Amy and Ty talk, with Amy doing the best she can to control the conversation, avoiding any in depth conversation about the tour.

...

"Hey Jack, how are you doing?" Jack replies, "I'm fine, but more important...how are you feeling today?" Ty answers, "Much better. Like I told Amy, a few headaches, but I have medication for that and there's my ribs." Jack nods his head and says, "I would expect so." Amy asks, "I thought Lisa was coming with you?" Jack answers, "She'll be by a little later. So, Amy...I occurred to me while driving over here that Ty should have something to read when he's not being pestered by visitors. He's got a lot of catching up to do with school and I'd hate to see him fall behind." Amy responds, "I didn't think of that. You don't want to fall behind in school do you Ty? Especially since you're fast tracking." Ty responds, "I suppose you're right, but..." Jack interrupts, "No buts...I don't want to see you fall behind. Amy can go up to the trailer and get your books so you can look them over whenever you feel like it. Maybe it'll help you remember the material." Ty replies, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Jack responds, "Not this time...as if you have ever won one." Ty tries not to laugh so not feel the pain.

Jack continues, "Amy, why don't you head out for a while and get his books. I'll stay with Ty until you get back." Ty adds, "While you're out, do you think you can pickup something decent for me to eat too. This hospital food..." Amy interrupts, "No way...you're going to play by the rules, so you can get out of here sooner rather than later. I won't be long..."

Amy caught on quickly to what Jack was trying to do. Understanding that the longer she was alone with Ty then the more difficult it would be to avoid talking about happened between them for now.

...

As Amy sets Ty's books down, Ty says, "Hi Amy, good news. Dr. Hammond was just telling me that I'll be released from the hospital later tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Hammond responds, "Hold on Ty, that's not exactly what I said. I said that you seem to be coming along fine and if you continue to do so, barring any complications, then I'll consider it." Amy responds, "That still sounds encouraging and you're beginning to sound like grandpa...we had a hard time keeping him in the hospital too." Jack speaks up, "Might I remind you that I'm in the room." Amy says, "I know grandpa, but it's true." Dr. Hammond says, "You need to know that, when Ty is released, he shouldn't be left on his own. I understand he lives by himself in a trailer, so is there someone he can stay with temporarily?" Jack answers, "He can stay in our loft." Ty adds, "I might as well. It wouldn't be the first time." Amy asks Dr. Hammond, "Is there anything else we should know? How about his memory? Dr. Hammond replies, "That's about it. As far as Ty's memory, I'll let him tell you about that. I'll be coming by to see how Ty's doing later, before I leave for the day." Amy says, "Thank you doctor."

Once Dr. Hammond leaves, Amy asks, "How about it?... any memories starting to come back yet?" Ty replies, "No...Nothing, but the doctor says it might take some time." Amy then asks, "Did anyone come by while I was gone?" Ty responds, "Scott came by for a few minutes and Tim too." Amy asks, "And how did that go...I mean with dad?" Ty says, "How do you think?" Amy replies, "Okay...sorry I asked." Ty asks, "Did you have any trouble find my books?" Amy replies, "No, not really, but I did clean the place up a little while I was there and something I couldn't identify in the fridge was beginning to smell." Ty replies, "Yeah...sorry about that."

Jack speaks up and says, "I should get going now and let Lou know how you're doing." Ty says, "Thanks for coming by Jack." Amy takes Jacks chair and slides it back next to Ty's bed. "You must be tired of talking, so how about we just watch TV for awhile..."

...

"Grandpa, I'm glad you're finally back. I was going to call, but I thought it would better if I wanted until you were home." Jack replies, "What is it Lou?" She responds, "I got a call from a reporter at the Hudson Times. He wanted to speak to Amy for a comment about a story they were planning to run in the paper later this week. It seems someone tipped them off about that internet blog video of Ahmed and Amy kissing. They plan to print an article about it along with a picture. I'm sure the picture is going to be one taken from the video of them kissing." Jack responds angrily, "I don't have to guess who tipped them off! That's all Amy needs right now! Where is Lisa by the way? She was suppose to meet me here." Lou answers, "She was here, but as soon as I told her about that call, she said that she was going out and she would meet up with you later."

Jack takes a seat at the kitchen table and let's out a loud sigh...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Anyone call while I was in the barn?" Lou answers, "Yes grandpa, Lisa called. She said she was on her way here."

...

As soon as Lisa walks through the door, Jack asks, "Where did you go off to?" Lisa answers, "I went to see Frank Billings, the owner of the newspaper to ask him to kill the story about Amy and Ahmed." Jack asks, "Any luck?" Lisa answers, "Well, I can't say we're close enough friends to be able to do that, but when I reminded him about the advertising revenue he makes from many of my close friends and the influence we have over many of his other advertisers, he decided it was in his best interest not to run the story. Money talks, Jack." Jack replies, "I guess it does. Thank you for doing that, but I hope you didn't burn any bridges." Lisa responds, "None to burn, Jack. I just wish I could do more." Jack replies, "We all do."

Lisa remind as Jack, "I hope she realizes that video is out there for anyone to see, so she has to expect that there will eventually be rumors." Jack replies, "She knows and she does. It's just something else she's eventually going to have to deal with. It's a hard lesson for her to learn...that her actions have consequences, but at least for now stopping that story will buy her some time."

Lisa comments, "That's what I was thinking. By the way, I would have been back sooner, but while is was in town I decided to swing by the hospital." Jack says, "So you saw Ty and Amy?" Lisa replies, "Ty was sleeping, but I did speak with Amy. I didn't say anything to her about the newspaper article though. I didn't want her to worry about it since it wasn't going to happen." Jack replies, "Good...I'm glad you didn't. She has enough on her mind right now and the last thing she needs is something like that to worry about too. We shouldn't say anything to Tim either...you know how he can be."

...

Cassandra and Jennifer walk into Ty's room, "Hi Ty, how are you feeling?" Ty replies, "Hi Cassandra. I'm feeling okay I guess, just banged up." Turning her attention to Amy, she says, "Hi Amy. How are you doing?" Amy answers, "I'm fine, thanks...just keeping Ty company." Cassandra says, "Ty, you probably don't remember her, but this is Jennifer. She's our new receptionist at the clinic. She just started a couple of weeks ago." Ty responds, "Jennifer from the University of Calgary right? I thought I recognized you. So, you're the new receptionist?" Jennifer responds, "Yeah...I'm glad you remember me...it's been a long time." Ty replies, "Yeah...it has. Thank you both for the flowers. I guess business must be good for Scott to hire a receptionist." Cassandra says, "Yeah, it started picking up almost a month ago. It's been pretty busy around the office." Ty says, "Good to know. I guess I need to get back to work as soon as possible then." Cassandra says, "Don't worry about it. You need to take your time and get better first, besides I can use the extra hours."

Amy excuses herself, "I'm going to freshen up while you two talk. I'll be back in a few minutes." Immediately after Amy leaves the room, Jennifer says, "I think I join her. Great to see you again Ty."

In the hall, Jennifer calls out, "Amy..." Amy stops and turns, "Yes?" Walking up to Amy, Jennifer says, "You know Ty loves you." Amy replies, "Of course he does." Jennifer says, "I know about you two. Cassandra told me. Listen, I talked with Ty a few times." Amy interrupts, "Just talked?" Jennifer responds, "It's not what you think, so listen okay?" Amy responds, "Why should I?" Jennifer explains, "I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say." Amy sighs and says, "Okay, what is it?"

Jennifer continues, "Like I said, we talked. He was reluctant at first, but I managed to get him to talk about what happened between you two. Amy asks, "So I suppose he told you everything?" Jennifer answers, "No...I mean, not anything specific. It wasn't like he told me every detail. He didn't want to...it was more about how he felt and how he thought you felt. He still loves you. He said as much. You have a window of opportunity and I suggest you don't blow it. He's a great guy and there aren't too many like him around. If you don't find a way to get him back then someone else just might try to snatch him up."

Amy asks, "Like you?" Jennifer answers, "I'm just saying." Amy responds asking, "Why are you telling me this? Jennifer responds, "Because Cassandra wants to see you two back together." Amy says curiously, "Cassandra?" Jennifer replies, "Yeah...it was Cassandra's idea for me to get Ty to talk and casually try to sway him back to you. She figured that you were dragging your feet to do something yourself, so she thought giving you a reason to be jealous might help too." Amy replies, "I find that hard to believe." Jennifer responds, "To be perfectly honest, Cassandra wanted to do this more for Ty's benefit, she said something about owing it to him. I asked her what she meant, but she wouldn't say." Amy replies, "I find it hard to believe that Cassandra would go to that much trouble." Jennifer says, "Well, she did, so believe it."

Jennifer pauses for a moment before continuing. "Listen Amy...I've been talking...actually, mostly listening to Ty and its clear that the only one who can sway him is you. You have one huge obstacle...well, maybe two. After everything he said, it sounded to me like he probably could get over almost anything, except for the fact that he doesn't believe you really love him and he doesn't trust you anymore. If you want him back, like I think you do, then you're going to have to find a way to overcome that."

Amy thanks Jennifer and then asks, "What did you mean by a window of opportunity? Do you mean his amnesia?" Jennifer replies, "No, not that. It's something else. I happen to overhear a conversation between Ty and Scott. Ty was telling him that he might decide to take a Vet job in Calgary after graduation, so it's possible he might leave." Amy's thoughts go back to what she said to Ty about running and she now understood why he probably reacted the way he did.

Amy thanks Jennifer for telling her everything and as she walks away Jennifer says, "Oh..and Amy?" Amy turns back to her. "That riding lesson you offered me? Could you make it for two...I'm sure my fiancé would like to learn to ride too once he joins me here later next month. Amy watches Jennifer reach into her purse and then slip an engagement ring onto her finger. A ring similar to the one she once wore.

...

Once Amy returns to Ty's room, she asks, "Did Cassandra and Jennifer leave already?" Ty answers, "Yeah...I guess they thought I was tired. Actually I am a bit." Amy asks, "What did you and Cassandra Talk about?" Ty replies, "Not much really...we just talked some about the goings on at the clinic. Amy asks, "Did anything she say bring back any memories?" Ty answers, "No, nothing unfortunately, but talking to her seems to have given me a bit of a headache." Amy says, "Do you want me to call the nurse?" Ty replies, "That's okay...she'll probably be coming by pretty soon anyway." Amy asks, "Are you sure?" Ty responds, "Yeah, I am."

...

"It's getting kinda late, why don't you call it a day and I'll see you tomorrow." Amy responds, "But it's not that late and..." Ty interrupts, "I know...and I really appreciate you spending so much time here with me, but I want to make sure I get plenty of rest so I can get out of here tomorrow." Amy's reluctant, but doesn't want to argue with Ty. Amy asks, "Are you sure...I don't mind staying until you fall asleep." Ty replies, "Yeah...I am, besides, it'll probably be a busy day tomorrow for both of us if I get out of here like I hope."

Once Amy has left, Ty calls for the nurse and asks her for his phone.

...

"Where's grandpa this morning, Lou?" Lou replies, "I don't know, Amy. He left pretty early. I heard him on the phone with Dad just before he drove off in the truck, so I suppose the two of them went into town to pick up some supplies."...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Mind telling me where we're going, Jack?" Jack answers, "Ty's trailer." Tim asks, "His trailer...why?" Jack replies, "I need your help looking for something...a camera." Tim responds, "A camera? Ty's trailer is the size of a shoebox. How hard can it be to find a camera in there?" Jack says, "It's not in the trailer...it's somewhere outside." Tim responds, "Okay Jack...what's going on?" Jack explains, "Ty bought a wildlife trail camera last week and placed it somewhere outside the trailer. It's supposedly hidden and I'm not sure where." Tim asks, "Why would he do that...wait a minute...how do you know all this?"...

"...so he still doesn't remember who attacked him? Jack answers, "No, he doesn't." Tim comments, "Well, that's not very smart...I would have bought a gun." Jack replies, "If I didn't already have one, I would probably have bought a gun too, but that's not Ty. So I guess he figured this was the next best thing and pretty smart if you ask me." Tim asks, "What gave him the idea anyway?" Jack answers, "He got the idea from a couple of poachers he tangled with who used one on that wildlife reserve he worked on for awhile. After I warned him about Ahmed and Ryan, I guess he thought he could use it to catch anyone who might come by and mess with his trailer, motorcycle, or truck." Tim says, "I still would have bought a gun." Jack replies, "Ty thought he could take care of himself, he's a tough guy." Tim adds, "Well, Ford proved him wrong about that." Jack replies,"Maybe so. Now listen Tim, I promised Ty I wouldn't tell anyone about all this, so I'm trusting you to keep it under your hat...got it!" Tim replies, "Yeah...I got it, but don't you think..." Jack interrupts, "I said no one! It's strictly between us and don't even think about breathing a word of it to Amy!" Tim pauses for a moment, "Okay Jack, I'll keep it under my hat. Once we find this thing, what are we going to do with it?" Jack responds, "First things first...let's just hope it's still there and, if it is, then it'll be the last nail in Ford's coffin.

...

"It's getting late Lou and grandpa isn't back yet. I was hoping to use his truck to go see Ty and bring him back here with me later if the doctor says it's okay." Lou responds, "Use the big one then. If grandpa needs it, he can just switch trucks with you at the hospital. I'm sure he's wants to go by and see Ty later anyway."

...

"That was pretty interesting wasn't it...the way he just took that little thing out of the camera and slipped it into his computer? Who knew?" Jack replies, "Yeah...I didn't know they would be able to do it so fast. I'm glad we found that camera. We have one more stop to make and then I need to get to the hospital. Tim says, "I hope you're thinking what I am." Jack responds, "I am...it's time we have that talk. We'll have to wait until he gets there though."

...

"Hey Jack...good to see you." Jack responds, "You too..how are are feeling today?" Ty answers, "Better than yesterday. Hopefully I'll get sprung from here today." Jack replies, "I hope so too." Amy says, "I thought you would be here sooner. Where did you and dad go off to this morning?" Jack answers, "You know your father. He always waits until the last minute to ask for a hand with something." Jack looks over at Ty and says, "Do you mind if I borrow Amy for a little while...I have an errand I need her to run for me. It shouldn't take her too long. I'll keep you company until she gets back." Ty replies, "Sure Jack...the doctor should be coming by soon anyway. He wants to give me the once over before deciding if I can get out of here today." Jack looks over at Amy and says, "Come on Amy, I'll walk you out and tell you what I need you to do."

In the hallway, Amy asks, "What do you need me to do, grandpa?" Jack replies, "The Police said that they needed to speak with you again. I think you should go over to the station now. It sounded important."

...

"Miss Fleming, I'm glad you got here so soon. There's a few pictures I want you to look at and maybe help identify someone." Amy responds, "Sure...anything to help, but what pictures are you talking about?" The officer tells her, "Have a seat and I'll show you..."

"...Okay, that is definitely Akeem, but I'm not sure who the other one is. He looks familiar though. He has to be one of Ahmed's people. The officer replies, "I already know one of them is Akeem, but I was hoping you could identify the other." Amy says, "I don't understand this. These photos look like they are of the front of Ty's trailer." The officer responds, "They are...they're blow ups of only a few of a series of photos we have. Photos of the assault on Mr. Borden. They're time stamped and prove that it wasn't Ryan Ford who assaulted him. It was Akeem and this other man." Amy asks, "I don't understand, how did you get these? Why did it take so long?" The officer answers, "A Wildlife camera was found during a second search of the property. It's something we failed to find when we searched the property the morning Mr. Borden was found. Apparently Mr. Borden...Ty, hid this camera up on a tree facing his trailer." Amy asks, "So, what happens to Ryan Ford now...are you going to arrest Akeem?"

The officer answers, "The photos exonerate Mr. Ford so he's been released from custody and I've already sent a couple of officers over to Hillhurst to pick up Akeem. Amy asks, "So, you have him in custody right and Ahmed too? I don't believe Akeem would have done this without being told to by Ahmed." The officer responds, "Most likely so. When we interviewed Prince Ahmed, he gave a signed sworn statement, along with Akeem, describing his activities the evening Ty was assaulted. He stated that Akeem was with him the whole time, planning his itinerary for an upcoming competition in France. Mr. Ryan insisted that he was set up, stating that he was with Prince Ahmed the whole time and that he was framed. He said that someone stole his phone and must have left it at the scene along with planting the tire iron in his truck."

Amy asks, "So you've arrested them both...Akeem and Ahmed, right?" The officer replies, "First of all, the officers already reported back that Prince Ahmed, his entire staff including Akeem, and everything else he brought here is gone. According to Mr. Saunders who owns Hillhurst Stables and leased the facility to him, they moved out. Supposedly back to France. We're in the process of issuing warrants for both of them, charging Akeem with the assault on Mr. Borden and charging Prince Ahmed with obstruction of justice, perjury, and conspiracy." Unfortunately the charges aren't sufficient enough to warrant extradition from France. However if either of them steps foot in Canada again or the United States for that matter then they will be immediately arrested."

Amy inquires, "Does Ty know anything about this?" The officer replies, "I don't believe anyone yet has told him. My understanding is, as of this morning, that he still has no memory of the incident. I confirmed that with his doctor." Amy says, "Then if you don't mind...I'll tell him." The officer responds, "That's fine. We'll leave it up to you to decide when it's best to tell him. Understand though that as soon as he recalls anything then we'll still need to interview him."

...

Amy doesn't know what to feel. On one had, she's disappointed that Ahmed and Akeem aren't going to pay the price for the assault on Ty, but on the other, she's glad that she's finally finished once and for all with Ahmed. She's still concerned however about Ford since he's no longer in custody. Anxious to share the news with Jack, she heads back to the hospital.

...

Expecting to see Ty first, Amy notices Jack sitting in the waiting room. "Why are you out here? Is everything okay with Ty?" Jack answers, "He's fine. The doctor is examining him right now, so I thought I'd wait out here. Actually, I was hoping to speak with you first before you went in to see him. How did it go at the police station? Were you able to identify the other guy?" Amy looks confused. "So, you know?" Jack answers, "Yeah, I do."

Jack doesn't want to reveal how he actually came to know about the camera, Ahmed, and Ford. He answers vaguely just as he asked the police officer to do should Amy ask how they came into possession of the camera. "They told me when they asked that you come down to the station. I know they released Ford too and that Ahmed apparently is gone." Amy asks, "Why didn't you tell me before you sent me there?" Jack replies, "I didn't know the whole story, so I thought it would be better if you heard everything from the police. So, fill me in..."

"...what I'm concerned about now is Ryan." Jack responds, "No need to." Amy asks, "What do you mean?" Jack answers, "After I found out, your dad and I went by Hillhurst. We figured that's where he would go...at least to pack up his things. Well, he was there and we had a little talk with him...your dad and me. After expressing our displeasure with what he did to you, we said goodbye...4 times. One for you, one for Ty, and then one each for your dad and me. I'm sure he got the message." Amy grins, "Where do you think he is now?" Jack replies, "On a plane I suspect and I very strongly doubt he'll ever bother you again. As a matter of fact I'm sure of it since we explained to him what would happen if he ever showed his face again." Amy asks, "Did he say anything?" Jack replies, "He really didn't have a chance to, but he did cry a little."

After Amy thanks Jack for seeing to it that Ryan will no longer be a problem, he says to her, "Okay young lady, Ty took care of Ahmed and you're father and I dealt with Ford, so there's only one thing left undone..."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I suppose some of you have guessed by now that this would be the final chapter. I hope I did a sufficient job wrapping up the loose ends although I purposely left some things up to your imagination. Obviously, there's still one big question left to be answered. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 21

"Hi Dr. Hammond. How's Ty doing? Do you think he can be released from the hospital today? Dr. Hammond replies, "Ty's doing fine..." Ty interrupts, excitedly saying, "I'm sprung!" Dr. Hammond continues, "Hold on Ty, I said I would release you under the condition that you're not left on your own...at least for another week and before you think about moving back to your trailer, I want to examined you again." Amy responds, "No problem...I'll make sure he does just as you order. He's going to stay with us for the time being." Dr. Hammond responds, "Okay..I'll release you and Amy's now in charge. Remember to watch those ribs and bed rest for the next couple of days. Also, no lifting or extraneous activity. If you experience any dizziness, vision problems or nausea, I want you back here immediately. Got it?" Ty replies, "Understood and thanks for everything." Dr. Hammond says, "You'll need to stop by the nurses station on the way out. She'll have a form for you to sign along with a prescription and she'll need to schedule you for a follow up appointment next week." Amy responds, "Thank you again. I'll make sure it's taken care of before we go."

...

"So back up to the loft again." Amy responds, "Yup..come on, I'll help you up the stairs and get you settled in." Ty replies, "I suppose this is the way it's going to be for the next few days." Amy replies, "You heard the doctor...I'm in charge."

...

"Okay Jack, I spoke to my attorney and told him what you told me. He said that Ahmed could still try to hold Amy to the contract. However, the reality of it is, in order to do so, he would have to eventually return here to Canada. That being the case and considering that it's highly unlikely since he would risk arrest if he should return, then it's his opinion that the contract isn't enforceable and not really worth the paper it's written on. Amy can continue working with horses without the worry of a lawsuit." Jack replies, "That's good. She'll be glad to hear that. She's up in the loft with Ty right now, so I'll let you tell her when she come in."

...

Once Amy has Ty settled comfortably in bed, he asks, "By the way...I've been meaning to ask, any word yet from the police?" Amy feels caught by surprise. Ty hadn't mentioned anything about the investigation into his assault since he was first told about it and to her surprise, he hasn't mentioned anything yet about her not wearing her engagement ring either. She's worried though that it will be his next question. Still refusing to lie to him, she answers, "Grandpa spoke to the police today and so did I. I'll tell you all about it later, but right now you should get some rest and I think Lou is cooking up something special for you." Ty responds, "Great...that hospital food was awful."

Amy's relieved that she was able to avoid answering Ty's question, instead distracting him by mentioning Lou's culinary surprise. She says, "It looks like your settled in okay and unless there's something else you need right now then I'm going to see if I can give Lou a hand with dinner." Ty responds, "I think I've got everything I need for now and I am a little tired. If I should fall asleep, make sure you wake me up for dinner." Amy replies, "I'll bring it up to you when it's ready and we'll have dinner together." Amy gives Ty a kiss and as she's leaving, he reminds her, "Don't forget dessert too." Amy smiles at him and says, "Any special request?" Ty replies, "Surprise me."

...

"...thanks Lisa. I appreciate you having your lawyer give his opinion." Lisa asks, "I thought you would be happy to hear the news?" Amy replies, "I am...it's just that I have something else on my mind right now. Lou, grandpa...could you make sure Georgie doesn't go up and speak to Ty just yet. I know she's anxious to see him, but you know how she sometimes let's things slip." Jack asks, "And how long are we suppose to keep her from talking to him?" Amy replies, "I know what you mean, but please just give me a little more time." Lou looks sternly over at Jack and says, "Don't worry about it Amy...we will." Amy says, "I can't keep this up much longer. It's harder and harder to do and I don't feel good about it. It's like I'm right back where I started...keeping this secret from him and lying about it." Jack suggest, "Then maybe you should get it over with and let the chips fall where they may." Amy pauses in thought for a moment and then says, "I am...this evening."

...

"That was delicious...Lou out did herself. Now, how about dessert?" Amy replies, "I'll let her know how much you enjoyed it. Give me a few minutes to bring the tray back to the house and I'll bring you your dessert."

Amy sets the tray of dishes on the kitchen counter and goes to her room. She holds her engagement ring tightly in her hand and walks slowly back up to the loft with her heart pounding and trying desperately to hold back her tears. Not tears for herself and what she may loose once for all, but tears for Ty and how he's going to feel once he hears what she's about to tell him.

...

Stopping in the doorway of the loft and gazing over at Ty lying in bed, Amy calls out weakly, "Ty..." Ty looks over at her and says, "Didn't you forget something...my dessert?" Amy replies, "Ty...I have something I need to say." Ty, recognizing the look of distress on Amy's face, calls her over to sit with him on the bed. With the ring still clenched in her fist, Amy walks tentatively over to him and takes a seat.

"What's the matter? Why the long face?" Amy takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, using the time to form her first words. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending that everything is okay." Ty, with a curious look, says, "I don't understand...what are you talking about...pretending about what?" Amy answers, "Pretending about this." Amy opens her hand, displaying the ring. Ty exclaims, "You finally found it! I thought you might have lost it again. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner when I noticed you weren't wearing it. I thought you were afraid to say something about losing it so I never bother to mention it. So, that's what's bothering you?"

Amy avoids looking directly at Ty. Looking down at the ring in her hand, she says, "I didn't lose it. I just couldn't wear it anymore." Ty asks hesitantly, "Why...What are you talking about?" Amy reaches out for Ty's hand and holding it in hers, she places the ring in his palm, saying, "It's what I'm trying to tell you." She sighs and says, "We're not engaged anymore...we haven't been since shortly after I returned from Europe." Ty, looking at the ring and then again at Amy, asks, "I still don't understand. Why would..." Amy interrupts, saying, "You broke up with me, Ty...you called off our engagement."

Ty asks, "Why would I do that? I love you!" Amy responds, "I love you too, but I kept some secrets from you...things that happened while I was in Europe and I lied to you. You found out and broke up with me. I hurt you so much that..." Ty stops her saying, "I can't imagine what you could have done..." Amy interrupts, "Please Ty...just give me a chance to tell you everything. I've been holding it back for so long. I wanted to explain everything to you, but I wasn't sure you would want to listen and then this happened and..." Ty stops her mid sentence and says, "You can tell me now and I promise I'll listen."

Amy pauses, still trying desperately to hold back her tears as her eyes begin to water up. "I'm so sorry. I know this is going to be difficult for you to hear and the last thing I want to do is hurt you again, but I have to tell you. No matter what happens, I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Amy starts from the beginning. "I know now I never should have gone on that tour, but, at the time, the offer was more than I could refuse. You supported my decision, but if you had tried to convince me not to go, I probably would have held it against you. When I got there, I found myself suddenly immersed in a lifestyle that was completely foreign to me. I liked it, but at the same time I couldn't help feeling somewhat lost and lonely. I made a commitment to do a job that I liked and the only way I thought I could go on was by letting go of those feelings. I should have turned around and came home, but instead I allowed myself to become someone I never imagined I would or wanted to be. I became a different person...someone I'm ashamed of. I know you might find this difficult to believe after you hear everything I have to say, but I never stopped loving you...I just forgot that I did for a while. It sounds awful I know and I wish I could explain it better..."

Amy goes on explaining everything from the time she left up until the present, only partly referencing Ryan. She's taking Lou's advice and saving that for the end.

...

"Hey grandpa...where's Amy? She brought the tray back, but Ty's dessert is still here." Jack replies, "I saw her heading back to the loft a while ago." Lou asks, "Without Ty's dessert?" Jack responds, "I guess she thought there was something more important to do." Lou knowingly say, "Oh...she's finally doing it. I hope it goes okay." Jack replies, "Yeah...we all do. She's been up there for some time now. I don't know what to make of it other than a sign that Ty is at least willing to listen."

Lou replies, "I hope so." After a moment, Lou takes a seat at the kitchen table with Jack and says, "Grandpa...something has been bothering me." Jack replies, "What is it?" Lou continues, "Well, I was just wondering how it was that the police knew to look for a camera?" Jack answers, "I guess it's okay to say something now since I'm sure it's all going to come out shortly..."

"...So Ty, got his memory back?" Jack replies, "Not all of it yet, but most of it. Enough that he knows what happened between him and Amy. Like the doctor said, it started to come back in pieces. From what he told me it was just a little bit at first, shortly before Amy arrived at the hospital that day after he came around. He didn't want to say anything right away. I guess he was confused by what little he remembered and, knowing what the doctor had told him, he decided to wait until he remembered more before saying anything. During that night, more started coming back to him. Then when I sent Amy to his trailer to get his books and we were alone, he told me. It was his idea not to let on about it and he had me promise not to say anything. When I was with him, while Amy was talking to the police, he asked me a few questions to help fill in some of the blanks and had me promise again not to say anything." Lou asks. "What did he want to know?" Jack replies, "Not much. He wanted to know if I found the camera he called me about and I told him about the pictures. Then I told him about Ahmed leaving and what your dad and I had to say to Ford. He enjoyed hearing that, but wished he could have gotten a few shots at him himself."

Lou asks, "So all this was his idea?" Jack answers, "Yeah...it was and I had no problem going along with it. I kinda got the idea what he was up to, so I played along." Lou says, "He's giving her another chance then." Jack replies, "Seems like it, but he doesn't know that much about what happened between Amy and that Ford fella, so there's no telling how he might react when he hears from her about that." Lou adds, "Assuming she tells him." Jack replies, "I have no doubt she will."

...

Ty shifts uncomfortably in his bed. "...before you say anything, there's more. It's about Ryan Ford. I haven't yet told you everything about him...I mean, everything about him and me." Ty shifts again, nervously anticipating what Amy is about to tell him.

Amy continues, "This is the most difficult part for me to tell you and I'll understand if you never want to have anything to do with me again." After a deep breath, Amy nervously says, "I found myself attracted to him and having feelings I never should have had. It started out innocently, but the more time we spent socializing, I began to find it increasingly difficult to resist turning down his invitations to get together with him and his team. I did try to resist it, but he always seemed to manage to talk me into joining him. Then there was this one night we went out to dinner, just the two of us. Afterwards we went to a club where we spent time drinking and dancing. It was getting late and Ryan said he needed to get back to his hotel. I offered him a ride and when we arrived at his hotel, he invited me to join him in the lounge for one last drink. I was having such a good time, I didn't really want the evening to end...so, I agreed to joined him.

After that drink, he invited me up to his room to look at a video of a horse he was having a problem with. One that we had talked about. I'm not trying to make any excuses, but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly and I foolishly accepted his invitation. We were sitting on the couch watching the video on his laptop. When the video ended, I turned to him to give my opinion and that's when he put his arm around me. He kissed me and I found myself kissing him back. We continued kissing until he was almost on top of me.

It wasn't until I felt him begin to unzip my dress that I suddenly realized what I was doing. I pushed him off me and told him that I couldn't do this. It brought me back to reality and I felt horrible about what I had done. I tried to tell him that it was all a mistake and I didn't want to see him ever again. I was thinking of you and how much I really loved you. What happened scared me. I immediately left his room and returned to my hotel. He tried calling me the next day, but I ignored his call and blocked his number. I never thought or did I want to see him ever again. After that, I tried to erase the hole thing from my mind by concentrating on my work and only socializing with Ahmed and the rest of the team.

That first evening I was back home with you in the loft, I was worried that kissing you wouldn't be the same. That's why I avoided it. It was my guilt and the fear that you would somehow sense that things were no longer the same between us. I didn't want that to happen because I didn't want to lose you. I needed you to know that I still loved you, more than I ever have, but I just needed a little time to get my head together. I was terrible at it and treated you horribly in the process. I was a nightmare and wouldn't have blamed you if you had called off our engagement right then, before you found out everything else. I'm so sorry I kept all this from you. It was wrong of me to not to have told you what happened right away. I love you, Ty...I honestly do. I learned a lot about myself...things I wasn't aware of before and things I didn't like. I'm not that person anymore and never will be again. I promise you."

Ty sits motionless, staring down at the ring Amy had returned to him. After several moments of silence, Amy asks, "Is there anything you want to ask...or say?" Ty looks up at her. His eyes tearing, he says, "I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to think. I just need some time to myself."

Amy weakly says, "I understand why and I'm sorry I hurt you again. I'll have Lou come up later and check on you." Ty replies, "That won't be necessary. I just need to be alone."

...

As Amy walks through the kitchen on the way to her room, she stops briefly and says to both Lou and Jack, "Ty needs to be alone, so I would appreciate it if no one bothers him for the rest of the evening."

Once Amy closes her door behind her, Lou says to Jack, "I guess it didn't go too well." Jack replies, "Not surprising...what did you expect anyway...for Ty to just say "Okay, everything is forgiven?" and then they kiss and make up? If Amy told Ty everything, like she did with us, it's going to take him some time to process it all before deciding what to do next. So let's just leave them alone and see what happens."

...

It's late, much later than when Jack normally goes to bed and he's just about to put down his book when Amy steps out of her room. Amy says, "Grandpa...I'm glad you're still up. Ty just sent me this text. He said for me to ask you about the camera. What does he mean by that?" Jack tries not to smile, but he can't hide the knowing gleam in his eyes. Jack begins by asking, "When you were talking to Ty, I suppose you told him everything?" Amy answers, "I did...everything." Jack then asks, "Did he say anything afterwards?" Amy replies, "Very little...only that he needed some time to himself...what's going on? What does the camera have to do anything?"

Jack moves forward in his seat and says, "I think what he means...well...it's like this. I suppose you thought it was the police who found that camera, right?" Amy answers, "Well...yes, it was...wasn't it?" Jack continues, "It wasn't. It was your dad and me. Ty called me the night before and told me to look for one outside his trailer." Amy asks, "So, he remembered he had put it there? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack replies, "I think he remembered more than that, but he had me promise not to say anything about it." Amy asks another question, "What do you mean you think he remembered more?" Jack replies, "Actually I know...he remembered almost everything except for a few things like who it was who attacked him. At least that's the impression I got when I spoke to him this afternoon while you were talking to the police."

Amy says, "So, the whole time I was telling him everything, he already knew most of it?" Jack replies, "I would assume so. Remember that first night at the hospital, just before you left and what you said to him?" Amy answers, "Yes...it was...I think, "I wish I could go back and change everything." Jack grins and says, "I think you just did...as much as you could without a time machine. I guess Ty decided to give you the opportunity to go back and do what you should have done as soon as you got back from that tour."

Amy throws her arms around Jack and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Running to the front door, Jack calls out, "Shoes Amy!" Lou steps out of her bedroom and asks, "What's going on grandpa?" Jack answers, "Go back to bed, Lou. It's late and I'm going to bed too. I'll tell you about it tomorrow morning."

...

Amy runs up to the loft where Ty is reading one of his school books. Standing in the doorway, she says, "I asked grandpa about the camera like you asked me to." Ty puts his book down and says, "And?" Amy walks slowly over to the side of his bed as she says, "And he told me about it." Ty asks again, "And?" Amy replies, "And he told me what I guess you wanted him to tell me." Now looking up at Amy, once again he asks, "And?" Amy takes a seat on the bed next to him and says, "And thank you." Ty asks, "For what?" Amy says, "You're not going to make this easy are you?" Ty replies, "I wouldn't go there if I were you." Amy responds, "Okay then...thank you for giving me a second chance." Ty replies, "You know...Jack, in his own way, reminded me a while back how many second chances I was given and how a lot of them weren't deserved, so I thought the least I could do was to give you one." Amy replies, "So, that's why you did all this...playing like you didn't remember? So I could have a second chance? Ty responds, "Not entirely." Amy asks, "What other reason then?" Ty replies, "Because I love you."

Amy's eyes begin to tear up. Looking directly into Ty's eyes, she says, "I know I have no right to ask you this, but..." Amy sighs and asks, "Will you marry me?" Ty says nothing, but opening his hand furthest from her, she sees that he's holding her engagement ring. She watches as he takes her hand in his and slides the ring onto her finger. Looking up into her eyes, he says, "I think that answers your question."

Amy can't control her excitement. She throws her arm around Ty, holding him tight and kisses him. Ty wrenches and says loudly, "Ribs!" Amy releases him and says, "Sorry...I forgot about that." After sliding up on the bed next to him, with a smile she says, "You know, there's a lock on that door now. " Ty replies, "Yeah, but it's like it's made out of toothpicks, Amy. All Jack has to do is give it one of his looks and it'll probably fall down." Ty pauses in thought for a moment and says, "But I won't worry about it if you won't." Amy gets up and locks the door. While walking back to the bed, Ty reaches over carefully and turns off the lamp. Amy slides back into bed next to him. In the dark, Ty yells out, "Amy...my ribs!"

...

"Have you seen Amy yet this morning, grandpa?" Jack looks over the top of his morning paper at Lou and answers, "No...not yet." Lou asks, "So, what happened last night?" Jack answers, "I don't know...the last I saw of Amy, she was running up to the loft." Lou asks, "Was there a problem with Ty...is he okay?" Jack says, "That all depends on where Amy spent the night."

Amy emerges from her room, dressed and ready for breakfast. "Good morning grandpa...Lou. Do you have something I can bring up to Ty for breakfast?" Lou answers, "I was just fixing it. You sure sound chipper this morning. Any reason for that?" Amy replies, "Do I need a reason to be in a good mood...I mean, other than everything with you know who is settled, I can work with horses again, Ty's out of the hospital and back in the loft. Oh...and we're getting married."

In their excitement at the sudden news, Lou inadvertently drops Ty's breakfast plate into the sink while Jack let's his newspaper fall onto the table. Lou asks, "So this happened last night?" Amy holds up her hand showing that she's wearing Ty's engagement ring again and says, "Yeah...last night." Jack asks, "How late last night?" Amy replies, "Does that make a difference?" Jack smirks and says, "I guess not...I'm happy for you though." Lou adds, "Me too...have you two set a date yet? Amy answers, "We're going to talk about that this morning over breakfast. We'd like to do it sooner rather than later though. One thing we already have definitely decided is that, from this point on, neither of us ever in our lifetime want to go to France..."

Completed...


End file.
